Bloody light
by XxCaTsExX
Summary: La guerra de los 100 años, el sacrificio de una exorcista, la paz cae nuevamente bajo la amenaza de un antiguo enemigo, que hará nuestra querida princesa? - Por qué eres igual que él Kanda?- Yullen/KandaxFemAllen, AU, OCC, GB.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos mi nombre es Catse y traigo mi primer fic sobre esta pareja, es un genderbender así que verán mucho de la faceta de Allen como mujer y un Kanda un poco OCC, bien antes de empezar los personajes de D-Gray man no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura si fueran míos el Yullen estaría en cada rincón de la serie xD sin mas les dejo con el comienzo.

* * *

"Desde tiempos antiguos la humanidad ha superado diferentes situaciones que le han permitido evolucionar.

Pero ellos no han sido los únicos, en el planeta habitan diferentes seres, superiores a los humanos, aquellos que se alimentan de ellos o que simplemente les ayudan a seguir avanzando. Durante varios siglos todo era paz y calma, pero las diferentes razas no lograban convivir entre sí, licantropos, vampiros, elfos, sirenas y tritones, magos, demonios y humanos. Muchos años batallaron para hayar la solucion a esta guerra, los humanos guardaron hasta el final su última carta para el triunfo, la inocencia.

El poder de cada raza era tan grande que en la marcha de su guerra destruían ciudades, arrazaba con todo, las bajas en general era gigantescas por lo cual aquellos que no deseaban la destrucción total y querian volver a traer la paz entre las razas se unieron con los humanos creando una asociación que lograría terminar la guerra, aquellos que portaron la inocencia se les llamó exorcistas.

Pronto las razas mas débiles estaban en riesgo de desaparecer, fue en aquel entonces que frente a los exorcistas pareció una joven con el poder para acabar con aquella tragedia, una reina que lo único que deseaba era poder traer la paz prometida a su pueblo, los pocos vampiros que utilizaban la inocencia y que eran parte de los exorcistas juraron protegerla, las demas especies que estaban ahi planificaron un ataque sorpresa que lograría ponerle fin a todo aquello, meses después el plan se puso en marcha y la guerra de los cien años llego a su fin a costa del sacrificio de millones de seres de distintas especies y de la muerte de la única exorcista con un poder mas allá del entendimiento, aquella que les dio la victoria, aquella que trajo la paz a cada una de las razas incluyendo a su amado pueblo. Aún después de varios siglos su sacrificio se recuerda entre su raza y los exorcistas, porque la muerte de la reina de los vampiros dio el fin a la época de guerra y dio comienzo a una era de paz y prosperidad.

Luego de su fin los exorcistas restantes juraron proteger de la paz que reinaba entre las razas, cada raza tenia un representante exorcista por lo cual con el tiempo el clan fue creciendo hasta que los principales exorcistas crearon la orden negra para etrenar a aquellos que velarían por el bienestar de las razas y que eliminarían a las diferentes amenazas contra esta, y así ha sido hasta hoy"

* * *

Mana...crees que llegaré a ser alguien tan buena como ella? -la niña le mira con sus ojos plateados como la luna-

Si pequeña...algun dia seras como ella... bien es hora de dormir...-cierra el libro y besa la frente de la menor acariciando su suave cabello blanco- descansa Allen...

Tambien padre...-bosteza antes de ver desaparecer la silueta de Mana-

No! Por favor no! -sujetaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de su ser amado-

Sigue caminando...Allen...n-no te...no te deten...gas nunca..te detengas...t-te amo...-su mano cae dejando una mancha en la blanca mejilla de la menor-

P-Padre...Mana...Mana no me dejes sola...n-no me dejes -lloraba sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo de Mana-


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola vengo con un nuevo capitulo eepero que les guste :) gracias a los que se detienen a leer esta historia. Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen le peternecen a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

-Capítulo 1

11 años después

Estás seguro de querer ir solo en esta misión?...de acuerdo, hemos recibido reportes sobre extraños sucesos de desapariciones, según dice la gente los vampiros le estan cazando, pero lo extraño de todo esto es que no es para alimentarse, tu mision es descubrir que es lo que buscan y proteger a la ciudad

Tsk...-sale del despacho-

Ah! Kanda-kun! No olvides que hoy hay luna llena! -dice desde el despacho Komui-

...-sigue su camino-

* * *

Así que esta de paso señorita? -le observa-

Si, tengo unos asuntos que resolver en la ciudad así que pensaba quedarme unos días, si es posible me gustaría ocupar una habitación -sonríe levemente-

Bueno...-apenada- realmente la mayoría de las habitaciones estan ocupadas

Usted acaba de decir la mayoría -reparando en las palabras de la señora-

Si, pero la ultima habitación que nos queda no es la mejor que tenemos y-

No se preocupe por eso señora tomare esa habitación -intenta calmarla-

Pero -mira a los ojos decididos de la joven- de acuerdo...-suspira levemente y le entrega algo- esas son las llaves del cuarto y del armario -apunta a dos de las llaves- esta es de la puerta de entrada por si decide llegar tarde -le explica y sonrie- espero que disfrute de su estadía

Gracias -se aleja subiendo las escaleras -eso espero

* * *

Te dije que no vinieras conejo -gruñe desde la habitación un joven de largos cabellos negro con tonos azules atado a una cola de caballo-

Pero Yuu te digo que es por mi trabajo como bookman, además soy tu mejor amigo no podría dejarte ir a una misión como esta solo -le contradice un joven pelirrojo de corto cabello- además Lenalee estaría preocupada si no volvemos sanos y a salvo

Tsk...-fulmina con la mirada y sale de la habitación-

A donde vas Yuu? -grita desde la puerta-

Eso no te interesa conejo y deja de llamarme así o te cortaré -le da la espalda caminando hacia la escaleras pero se detiene al oler una fragancia extraña, era...atrayente y esta se hacia cada vez mas fuerte a cada paso que daba, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió al ver a la dueña de la fragancia, una joven de estatura media, con una buena figura (por lo que veía sobre la ropa), llevaba el cabello amarrado en un tomate con unas cuantas hebras de un color blanco como la nieve a los costados de su rostro, labios de un suave rosa y sus ojos plateados, aquellos ojos que le devolvieron la mirada dejandolo embelesado por su sobrenatural belleza-

En cambio, ella se detuvo conteniendo la respiración al ver al apuesto chico frente a ella, desde que comenzo a subir sintió una presencia sobrenatural, un cautivante aroma le impulso a subir mas rápido pero todo se detuvo en el momento en que le miro, desde su cabello negro con tonos azules amarrado en una alta cola, como su esbelta pero tonificada figura (o lo que pudo ver con la ropa que llevaba puesta), fue subiendo hasta hacer contacto con aquellos ojos oscuros mirándola, analizandola como ella lo hacia con el-...-sintió un escalofrío y rompiemdo la unión de sus miradas siguió su camino sin mirar hacia atrás-

Le vio alejarse y negó pensando en lo estúpido que era deteniéndose por una chica desconocida. Salio de la posada y comenzo su recorrido en búsqueda de información sobre su objetivo.

La albina dejo sus pertenencias sobre la cama mientras intentaba calmarse, el encuentro con aquel joven le había afectado más de lo normal y no podía permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo, ella tenía un objetivo en aquella ciudad y no se podía permitir errores. Entro al baño y remojando levemente la toalla comenzo a limpiar la zona izquierda de su cara dejando ver una marca que cruzaba verticalmente su ojo izquierdo, una estrella roja trazando una linea roja mas fina por este- por cuanto tiempo seguire así -suspira tirándose sobre la cama pensando en aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche.

* * *

El olor a sangre era intenso, podía olerlo desde su ubicación y eso le molesto, había dejado muy claro que no masacraran como salvajes a los cautivos pero que debía d esperar de esos estúpidos sin cerebro, sujeto la chica que se encontraba a su lado y sonrió sadicamente mientras le arrancaba la garganta a mordiscos bebiendo su sangre, saboreandola pero no era suficiente nada sería suficiente...escepto la sangre de ella, y cuando la encontrase ni dios impediría que reine sobre las demas especies trayendo el mismo dolor y sufrimiento que ha tenido que soportar durantes los siglos que llevaba sellado en aquella tumba.

* * *

Si no fuera por el hambre iría en su búsqueda -observó la hora en el reloj de la pared antes de colocarse la capucha de su capa para salir e su habitación debia evitar que la reconocieran no hasta que terminara con su objetivo- Timcampy tu cuidaras del cuarto volvere en unas horas, te lo encargo -una sombra dorada revoloteo de un lado a otro, sonrió al abrir la puerta y cerro por un instante los ojos antes de chocar con otra persona cayendo al mismo instante hacia atrás por perder el equilibrio, sintió uns cálidas manos rodear su espalda y su cintura impidiéndole golpear el piso de madera-

Estas bien joven? -asintio abriendo lentamente los ojos para observar a su salvador y se sonrojo al verle- te he dicho muchas veces que debes tener cuidado al abrir las puertas Allen

No es mi culpa que siempre que lo haga aparezcas para impedirme el paso demonio -sonríe antes de abrazarle-

Me alagaría si no fuera por que realmente soy uno...-le acaricia el cabello- veo que llegué a tiempo para invitarte a comer

Tan oportuno como siempre Tyki-pon -rie entre dientes-

Sabía que una temporada con Road te volvería insoportable Allen -suspira- no me llames así

Perdón perdón -se coloca la capucha y camina siendo seguida por el alto moreno, pero vuelve a chocar con otra persona al abrirse la puerta del cuarto de al lado- auch...-se acaricia la naríz viendo sobre quien había caído- p-perdón yo-

STRIKE! -grito el pelirrojo con ojos de corazón-

Eh? -le miro con una gotita en la cabeza antes de levantarse- etto perdon por lo de antes iba distraída

No te preocupes por eso también fue mi culpa, mi nombre es Lavi un gusto en conocerte

El gusto es mío me llamo Allen -le sonríe haciéndolo sonrojar-

Allen debemos irnos -susurra-

Es verdad -mira a Lavi- nuevamente te pido perdón adiós -hace una pequeña reverencia y sigue su camino-

Adios...-le mira embobado-

Ni lo pienses Shonen -le susurra en el oído el moreno antes de seguir a la albina sonriendo-

Eh? -lo observa sin entender- sera mejor que busque a Yuu -piensa en Allen-

* * *

Se que no has venido a solo invitarme a comer Tiky, que sucede y como es que te enteraste de mi paradero se supone que los únicos que sabían de esto era el consejo -le mira de soslayo mientras toma asiento-

Tan perspicaz como siempre sobrinita -sonrie mientras deja a un lado su sombrero- vengo de parte del conde Allen, ha estado haciendo berrinches desde que dejaste de venir a visitarlo como hacías antes de comenzar a hacer misiones, además esta intranquilo ya sabes eres su nieta favorita al igual que Road...a todo esto Road me pidió de paso entregarte esta carta -le entrega un sobre negro y mira al mesero ordenando la comida para los dos- sabes de que se trata? -dice al terminar-

No...-mira sospechosamente la carta y suspira guardandola en su capa- por ahora no la leeré ya tengo muchas cosas en mente y no puedo dejar que una mas me afecte, segundo ire a visitar al conde cuando termine esta misión a fin de cuentas iría a visitarle por temas pendientes entre la alianza.

Allen...te conozco desde que Mana te trajo a la casa cuando eras una bebé ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

...-un aura oscura le recorre mientras reposa su cabeza en la mesa- es el idota de mi maestro, lleva desaparecido un mes y lo único que he obtenido de el son deudas, deudas y mas deudas a este paso quedare en bancarrota

Veo que te mantiene ocupada Cross -con una gota en la cabeza al ver como esta le fulmina con la mirada- y cual es tu objetivo

Acabar con aquellos que rompen la ley, creo que ya has escuchado sobre aquello a fin de cuentas los vampiros y los demonios comparten lo chismosos que son

Eso dolio Allen -responde con un gesto dolido- realmente me entere de eso cuando llegue, habian un personas hablando sobre el tema...necesitas ayuda con ello?

No gracias puedo hacer esto por mi misma -mira al mesero traer la comida- se ve delicioso -comienza a comer-

Veo que no cambias en lo que comida se trata

Si...-afila la mirada y susurra solo para Tyki- alguien nos esta observando

Lo se Allen -sonríe-

No esperaba menos de tí noe del placer -sigue comiendo-

Ese absurdo apodo te lo dijo Sheryll, le dije que- esquiva la bala- es impasciente

Es una embos- es tirada de la mesa hacia afuera del local por la ventana-

Allen!


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola! Bueno quiero agradecer a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer y a los que la siguen y le han dado favorito :) espero que les guste este nuevo cap... ;)

Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen le peternecen a Hoshino Katsura :)

* * *

Capítulo 2

Allen!

Pon atención en donde miras demonio -se da vuelta bloqueando el ataque con su brazo-

Esto sera divertido...tease devoralo -sonríe mientras mariposas negras se arremolinan alrededor del vampiro- bien ahora por Allen -sale el restaurante solo para quedar atrapado entre la multitud de gente corriendo de un lado a otro viendo a mas vampiros dirigirse a él - tsk...

Mugen...activada -en unos segundos todos son cortados-...demonio

Exorcista -saluda y esquiva por poco la espada- hare?

Eres el causante de esto -le apunta con el filo muy cerca de su cuello-

Como crees? Solo venía de visita no es mi problema que aparezcan estas cosas de la nada -aleja la espada echando nuevamente su cabello hacia atrás- sera mejor que no te entretengas exorcista -apunta hacia un vampiro cerca de una niña-

Tsk...-corre hacia su dirección-

Ser corrumpido descansa en paz -el vampiro es cortado en dos mientras la niña es cubierta por una capa- estas bien?

S-si...-tiembla-

Tranquila todo estará bien -le acaricia el cabello y la entrega a su madre-

Quién eres?

Una exorcista como tú -se da vuelta dejando caer su largo cabello blanco y le sonríe-

Eres la moyashi de la pensión

Moyashi?...-se enoja- mi nombre es Allen!

...moyashi

Eres un idio- se da vuelta y ataca al vampiro- ni modo...inocencia activada -su brazo izquierdo se vuelve su espada- Crown Cloud

Mugen...nigentou -ambos atacan acabando con todos-

*silva* no me esperaba menos de tí Allen -sonríe pero borra su expresión al volverse transparente-

Tiky...-corre hacia el viendo como comienza a desparecer-

No te preocupes alguien esta devolviendome a mi verdadero cuerpo...ten cuidado Allen -desaparece-

Demonios...-aprieta el mango de su espada y se da vuelta observando detrás de Kanda- afeminado cuidado! -se transporta a su lado atravesando a su atacante matandolo en el instante-

Tsk...nadie te pidió tu ayuda moyashi -le gruñe-

Je...idiota

Que haz dicho moyashi? -salta una vena en su frente mientras se acerca amenazante-

Hemos acabado con todos...-le ignora-

Moyashi...-un aura negra le rodea-

Soy Allen afemi...nado -cae-

Hey...-le atrapa- moyashi mira que desmayarse la muy débil tsk...-le observa y siente su mano húmeda, le da vuelta observando el corte que atraviesa desde su pecho hacia el estómago- idiota...

Yuu! -aparece el Lavi observando la escena- wow veo que te entretuviste incluso llevas una chica en...Allen!

La conoces conejo?

Se podría decir que si...¿Qué sucedió?

Me protegió la idiota...-la carga-

Hay que llevarla a un médico! Esa herida se ve grave y-

Silencio -le mira con un brillo malicioso-

Hai! -se queda estático-

...-se corta su muñeca y hace que la sangre pase por la boca de Allen-

Yuu...-observa como la herida de Allen se cura rápidamente- eso es muy rápido

Claro a fin de cuentas soy una vampiresa es normal curarnos rápidamente mas si bebemos sangre -mira a Kanda- gracias pero aun no me dices tú nombre

No tengo porque decirtelo moyashi

Su nombre es Kanda Yuu

Conejo...

Así que bakanda -sonríe maliciosa-

Qué dijiste moyashi?

Eres sordo Ba-kan-da? -se levanta-

Te mataré -se levanta y la ataca-

Uhhh...esto no se ve muy bien -se aleja Lavi-

Je no lo creo...-esquiva y salta quedando en el tejado- no tengo tiempo para cuidarte las espaldas bakanda...aun así gracias -sonrie levemente antes de desaparecer-

Tsk...-aparta la mirada sonrojado levemente-

* * *

Entra a su cuarto sonrojada y se desploma en su cama agitada- el sabor de su sangre -niega golpeando la almohada-es un maleducado, gruñón, molesto, guapo y fuerte y...pero en que estas pensando Allen -suspira- su sangre es dulce...-se sonroja- agh soy una tonta...-mira hacia la ventana y su ojo izquierdo cambia de color- Tim creo que no nos quedaremos mucho en esta ciudad - se amarra el cabello y salta siguiendo a su espía-

Lo sigue por diferentes zonas de la ciudad, desde el bazar hacia el puente que conecta con el bosque, esquivando ramas se detiene frente una gran cascada y se escone detras de un árbol mientras observa al vampiro adentrarse en está- por eso no detectaba su olor...-inspecciona la zona antes de acercarse a la entrada- bien...-entra y observa adaptándose a la oscuridad de la cueva, escucha murmullos al fondo de esta y se adentra ocultandose-

Así que hay tres exorcistas en la ciudad

Si señor dos van juntos ella va por separado

Ella? -se escucha curioso-

Si...ella acabo con la mayor parte de los neófitos

Interesante...espero conocerla pronto o más pronto de lo esprado -la voz desapareció alertandola, sintió un escalofrío antes de chocar con la pared ahogándose sintiendo la presión en su cuello- un gusto de conocerla exorcista

Ugh...-agarra la mano que le sujeta apretandola hasta hacer sonar los huesos de la muñeca destrozandolos-

No no no yo que tú no haría eso -sonríe antes de arremeter con un rodillazo en su abdomen y lanzarla contra la otra pared rompiendola de paso- oh creo que me excedi -mueve su mano que se cura con facilidad-

Quién...eres? -escupe la sangre hacia otro lado levantándose con dificultad-

Eso debería preguntarlo yo exorcista -se acerca- soy aquel que trae destrucción, el mismo que comenzó la guerra de los cien años soy Hakkai

No dejaré que salgas de aquí -activa su inocencia atacando al instante-

Eso veremos -esquiva devolviendo los golpes-

Ahh! -su mano atravesó su costado-...-asestó un codazo en su rostro alejandolo de ella-

Jajajajajajaja! -lame su mano- eres tú...-sus ojos se vuelven totalmente rojos mientras su mirada se vuelve desquiciada- Eres tú!

N-No se de que ha...hablas -se sujeta con su espada mientras ataca a los vampiros que salieron del interior de la cueva-

Oh así que no recuerdas nada? Eso es una gran molestia a fin de cuentas tú me encerraste -aparece a su lado golpeandole-

Je...estás delirando viejo -lo patea en la cabeza y logra cortar parte de su brazo-

Ahhhhh! Zorra...-avanza con intenciones de matarla deteniéndose vomitando sangre- aun no...tsk...volveré por tu sangre...-desaparece-

Mira a su alrededor, acumula energía en su espada y la lanza contra los rezagados acabando con ellos -mierda...-cae deslizandose por la pared, comenzando a verlo todo borroso-...Tim? -observa algo dorado al lado de la silueta de una persona-

Idiota...ya no estás segura...

Quién...-se desmaya-


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola vengo con un nuevo capítulo de Bloody Light, como siempre gracias por detenerse a leer esta historia cualquier review sera agradecido tambien pueden ser Kamda's enfadados o chibi Allen.

Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen le peternecen a Hoshino Katsura, con esto dicho que comience el cap.

* * *

Ya no esta segura...ella no es una de sus piezas...y una mierda no volverá!...imbéciles -enciende un cigarro y mira a Timcampy-

M-Mana...no...m-maestro no me...d-dejes..no -se remueve en la cama-

Hey tranquila...Allen despierta es solo una pesadilla -le mueve sin resultado alguno- ah...-respira hondo- Despierta estupida aprendiz!

Wahhhhh! -se despierta de un salto y mira asustada a su maestro- maestro ¿Cuándo?...¿Qué es este lugar?

Tsh...estás en la enfermeria de la orden negra...recuerdo muy bien haberte enseñado a sobrevivir y saber cuando algo va mas alla de tu capacidad, idiota! Qué pensabas enfrentándoles sola?! Eh?! Ten en cuenta quién eres y por qué eres una exorcista -le regaña-

Yo...-baja la mirada y cierra las manos alrededor de la sabana- y qué?! No es mi culpa que por tu falta de sentido común deba hacerme cargo de tus cuentas, sino fuera por eso nunca hubiese comenzado a trabajar en este tipo de misiones por dinero -se levanta enojada-

Oh...veo que te estás revelando...quizás deba enseñarte un poco de modales no crees mocosa? -sonríe malicioso-

No que va...-se va alejando mientras siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda- además no que odiabas este lugar Cross?

Maestro para tí mocosa -le ejerce una llave- y solo venía a dejarte

Dejarme? -confundida-

Si dejarte -su ojo brilla antes de noquearla con un martillo y desaparecer del lugar-

* * *

General Cross vengo a dejar su...café...Komui-nii-san! El general ha vuelto a escapar!

Qué! Otra vez? Ugh...-solloza mordiendo un pañuelo-

Qué...su...sucedio...-observa a su alrededor con un chichón- ou ou ou ou itte -acaricia su cabeza recordando de golpe lo sucedido- Maestro! -se levanta enojada buscándolo por la habitación encontrándose con una hermosa chica de cabellos verde oscuro peinado en dos coletas y un hombre de corto cabello negro mordiendo un pañuelo rosa dramáticamente- etto...hola?

Oh ya despertaste Allen-chan -deja el pañuelo-

Tú eres...? -le mira curiosa-

Mi nombre es Komui y soy el supervisor de la orden negra de Europa y ella es Lenalee mi hermana y una exorcista también -sonríe-

Me alegra que te encuentres mejor Allen-chan...estabas muy mal cuando el general te trajo

Mi maestro me trajo? -sorprendida-

Si, es mas él fue quien te dio sangre para cerrar la mayor parte de la herida

Maestro...-sonríe levemente-

Lenalee! Qué sucedio que nuestros cuartos estan destruidos? -entra Lavi seguido de un muy enfadado Kanda-

Eh? Lavi! Bakanda! -sonríe Allen-

Allen-chan! -le abraza- Qué haces aquí? Creí que no te volvería a ver luego de que desaparecieras así como así de la pensión

Ou ou ou ou Lavi me haces daño -se queja-

Perdón

Yo también pense que no les volvería a ver -sonríe levemente-

Es mas se acaba de despertar...llevas dos días inconciente -le entrega un vaso con agua- de seguro debes tener sed tu voz se oye un poco ronca debido a eso

Gracias Lenalee-san

Solo lenalee, Allen-chan...sobre su cuartos, fue un accidente, uno de los inventos de Komui-nii-san se salió de control y destruyó los cuartos -nerviosa al ver el aura oscura de Kanda aumentar-

Komui...-desenvaina a Mugen-

Perdón perdón, pero vas a tener que compartir cuarto con Allen y Lavi hasta que sus cuartos esten reparados, ire por mas café -sale corriendo de ahí-

Eh?! -gritan Lavi y Allen mirando a Kanda y luego a Lenalee-

Te mostraré tu cuarto Allen-chan y- es interrumpida por el sonido del estómago de Allen- luego te llevare a la cafetería a que comas algo ven -le toma de la mano saliendo de ahí-

Es bueno verla de nuevo no Yuu -sonríe sin notar la mirada asesina de Kanda-

Tsk...-sale de ahí-

Eh?...Esperame Yuu!

* * *

Este será tú cuarto mientras arreglamos los otros Allen-chan...aproveche de traer tus cosas, dejare que te acomodes volveré en una hora para llevarte a comer algo -sonríe saliendo de ahí-

Ahhh~ -suspiro mientras comienzo a desempacar mis pertenencias acomodandolas en la comoda al lado de la cama individual, observe la litera y me sonroje- será mejor que me de un baño -busco un conjunto de ropa y me meto al baño cerrando la puerta- Cross...-niego devistiendome-

 _20 minutos después..._

Me quedo con la cama de abajo! -corre el pelirrojo sentándose en la parte inferior de la litera-

Tsk...-ve sus cosas y la deja en la cama superior tomando una toalla- ni se te ocurra molestar o ya verás Usagi -abre la puerta del baño y observa quedandose estático al comienzo luego sonrojado y por último cierra la puerta temblando con una mano en el rostro-

Yuu? -curioso por las acciones del japones se acerca- por que reaccionas así? -abre la puerta observando- STRIKE! -la puerta se cierra de golpe mientras Lavi cae al suelo con una botella de acondicionador en su rostro-

Baka-usagi...-murmura ocultando su sonrojo-

 _10 minutos después.._.

Lavi perdón yo me sorprendi con Kanda y luego tú y...-baja la mirada avergonzada-

No te preocupes Allen-chan -sonríe con un algodón en la naríz-

Tsk...no entren -cierra la puerta del baño-

Como si quisiera Bakanda...

Te oí moyashi!

Que miedo -se aleja de la puerta mirando a Lavi- mmm fui muy brusca? -apenada-

No fue nada asi que no te preocupes -ríe nervioso mirando de soslayo a Allen-

Allen-chan? Estás lista?

Ya voy Lenalee! Quieres acompañarnos Lavi?

Claro! -salen encontrandose con la peliverde- y a dónde vamos?

A la cafetería Allen-chan tenía hambre además entre mas rapido conozca a los demas mas rapido se adaptara a la orden

Tienes razón de seguro que les encantaras a todos -sonríe el conejo mientras llegaban a la cafetería de la orden-

Generalmente todos comemos aquí, nuestro chef Jerry cocina la mejor comida para la orden -sonríe al escuchar el sonido del estómago de Allen-

Lenalee, Lavi van a querer lo de siempre?

Hai! -sonrien recibiendo la comida- estaremos en esa mesa Allen-chan

De acuerdo...etto -mira al hombre de cabello trenzado rosa y gafas negras-

Hola cariño debes ser la nueva exorcista...si eres una monada -se sonroja- Qué quieres? Te cocinare lo que tú quieras

Sus ojos se iluminan- de verdad? -el otro asiente- bien pues quiero tres platos udon de cerdo, cerdo salteado, lasaña, patatas, curry seco, tofu ma-po, ensalada de patatas, estofado de vaca, de postres quiero pudding de fresa y dango mitarashi -sonríe-

Segura que podrás comerte todo eso?

Y mucho mas

De acuerdo esperame un momento encanto

A-Allen de verdad te vas a comer eso? -sorprendido-

Si es lo que normalmente como -se sienta dejando la gran cantidad de platos en la mesa-

Me pregunto donde ira a parar toda esa comida? -susurra Lenalee mientras observa a la peliblanca comer a una velocidad imposible-

Esto esta delicioso la comida de Jerry-san es deliciosa -termina con el último dango- mmm...

Qué pasa?

No solo no estoy acostumbrada a que me miren mucho -cohibida y con un pequeño sonrojo-

Pensamiento general *KAWAI!*

No te preocupes además es normal...Allen-chan es una chica muy linda

G-Gracias Lenalee -se sonroja-

Pero miren quién es...nuestra querida y perdedora Lenalee aun te escondes detrás de tu hermano cariño -sonríe una joven de negros cabellos, largo y liso, piel palida como papel pero hermosa a la vez, ademas de tener buenas curvas llevaba el uniforme de exorcista, detrás de ella tres chicas vestidas de buscadores- veo que hay una nueva integrante...hey niña mi nombre es Anais y soy una de las mejores exorcistas deberias pensar mejor tu amistades, sabes mejor unetenos no creo que te guste estar con gente perdedora -mira a Lenalee y luego a Lavi-

...-termina de comer su último dango- me hablabas? -sonríe, todos callan mirandoles-

Tienes agallas eh? Me agradas seras mi asistente

Perdón pero no recuerdo haber aceptado tú propuesta y tampoco lo haría la gente como tú me dan asco -vuelve su rostro para comer su puddin de fresa-

Asco veo que no entiendes niñata aquí entre nosotros yo soy la lider las exorcistas mujeres no te vale estar en mi contra

Déjala ya Anais -se le acerca Lenalee-

Tu callate perdedora -empuja a Lenalee botandola-

Hey!

Sera mejor que te calles Bookman esto es entre exorcistas mujeres los hombres no se deben meter -le dice una de las buscadoras-

Así que dime ya cambiaste de opinión? -tira de los cabellos de Allen-

...-esconde su rostro en su cabello-


	5. Capítulo 4

Woooolas aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de Bloody Light, gracias a todos los que leen esta historia espere que este cap les guste.

Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen le peternecen a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Allen-chan...-mira sorprendida-

...-de un momento a otro Anais esta cara al piso con Allen sobre ella doblandole el brazo- escuchame bien engreída, no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos me importa muy poco quién seas...te lo dire una sola vez no te conviene hacerme enojar-

Anais! -se sale de encima dejando a las otras llevarse a su lider-

De estas no te salvaras novata! -grita a lo lejos-

Como digas -mueve su mano restandole importancia acercándose a Lenalee tendiendole la mano- estas bien?

Si -acepta su ayuda y se levanta-

Allen-chan eres genial -le abraza Lavi-

Lavi mi herida no aprietes tanto -se queja-

Perdón perdón -se razca la nuca-

Y esa chicas eran?

Como ya sabes la molesta era Anais, es una de las mas fuertes exorcistas de la orden, también es una sirena alfa lo que causa su estatus de liderazgo -suspira Bookman-

Oh...por qué no pudiste intervenir Lavi?

Es una regla que ha estado desde el comienzo de la orden, tanto hombre como mujeres estan separados políticamente...como te lo resumo, ya sabes que la orden esta habitada por diferentes especies manteniendo asi su tratado de paz entre cada especie -asiente- tambien existe aquellas personas que han nacido para liderar, por lo tanto siempre hay disputa por quien es el mas fuerte

Y eso no responde a mi pregunta

No seas impasciente, los hombres no pelean con mujeres para demostrar dominación asi que las exorcistas mujeres y exorcistas hombres separan sus peleas por sus propias reglas, nosotros no podemos interferir en sus disputas como ustedes no lo hacen con nosotros a menos que lo deseamos

Ya entendí...pero por qué molesta a Lenalee?

Eso es porque así demuestra su liderazgo sobre las demas, elige a una de todas las exorcistas y la utiliza de ejemplo para las demás si es que no hacen su mandato -explica Lavi- y quien mejor que Lenalee que es la hermana del supervisor y además la más antigua de la orden

Esto no pasaría si hubiese ganado la prueba de liderazgo

Qué es eso?

Una vez al año se hace una especie de competencia por el liderazgo, entre las mujeres la ganadora fue Anais y en los hombre fue Yuu

Yuu?

Kanda el fue quién gano

Oh...-termina de comer- ire a dejar esto -apunta a los platos-

Te mostrare los otros lugares así que no demores

De acuerdo!

Este año será muy divertido -mira a la peliblanca alejarse- tengo un buen presentimiento Lena

Yo también lo tengo Lavi

* * *

Y este es el salón, mas allá se encuentra las salas de entrenamiento -miramos el pasillo derecho- y como sabes esas son las habitaciones de la orden -siguen caminando llegando a una zona con un gran letrero- esa es la enfermería así que pase lo que pase debes venir a este lugar -les sonríe-

Solo que si es muy grave por que la enfermera jefe es cosa seria - le susurra Lavi-

Y aquí es donde trabaja nii-sama...el departamento de ciencias de la orden -observan desde lejos a los científicos-

Lenalee! -ven a los lejos una masa con boina saltar y abrazarse a la pelinegra-

Nii-sama sueltame -con una gotita en el rostro-

Lavi, Allen -saluda volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre- veo que le estas mostrando las instalaciones

Hai

Bien Allen me gustaría revisar tu inocencia asi que sigueme -camina por el pasillo-

Lenalee hará lo que creo que hará?

...-asiente-

Toma asiento -se acerca y sube la manga de la polera dejando expuesto el brazo negro de Allen- es como un tatuaje

Es porque tomo su verdadera forma -sonríe moviendola-

Algo poco común de ver -dice llamando la atención-

Por qué lo dice Komui-san? -confundida la alvina-

Es una inocencia parásita hay muy pocas como esta -sonríe bebiendo su café- y veo que está herida -acaricia un corte en la parte superior-

Ah debió suceder mientras peleaba -la mira sin importancia alguna-

Lenalee -sonríe viendoles irse mientras saca un taladro y otras cosas-

P-Para qué es eso? -asustada-

Para curarte lista -sonríe con un brillo enloquecido-

No es nece...AHHHHHHH!

ah...nii-san -mira la puerta-

Pobre Allen-chan -divertido-

* * *

Bien Allen es hora de conocer tú inocencia -desciende hasta lo mas profundo de la orden y mira a su alrededor la oscuridad-

Donde estamos? -acaricia su brazo sujetado por un cabestrillo-

Estamos en lo más profundo de la orden -se detienen y en la oscuridad aparecen suspemdidos en el aire diferentes personas con capas negras- ellos son nuestros superiores

Allen Walker...veamos que tan sincronizada estan tú y tu inocencia

Sincronizada? Eh?! -es rodeada por unos tentáculos transparentes- no sueltame! -intenta activar su inocencia-

Tranquila no te hare ningun daño ni a ti ni a Crown Clow -le susurra la criatura juntando sus frentes y comienza a contar - 28%...56%...79%...100%...135% -se separa y la deja al lado de Komui- se ve que estan totalmente unidos, incluso tanto como un general -susurra lo último-...destructora del tiempo el destino te tiene preparado grandes retos...y traerá consigo la respuesta a aquello que tanto anhelas

Gracias Hevblaska...sus predicciones siempre aciertan -sonríe Komui bloqueando el puñetazo de Allen-

Puedo golpearle Komui-san? -dice tetricamente mientras mueve su brazo curado por Hevblaska-

No...sera mejor que te lleve con los demás -nervioso-

* * *

Lenalee hay algún lugar donde pueda entrenar?

Claro la orden tiene salas de entrenamiento, generalmente se piden para prácticas en equipo o en solitario ven si quieres te llevo

Hai! -le acompaña a través de los diferentes corredores de la orden, pasan por el departamento de ciencias-

Hola allen!

Hi minna! -siguen caminando atravesando la cafetería-

Allen-chan ten! -le entrega dangos mitarashi el cocinero-

Muchas gracias Jerry-san! -comiendo llegan a la sala principal de entrenamiento encontrandose con algunos exorcistas siendo molidos por Kanda-

Veo que alguien anda de mal humor -le susurra Lenalee-

Eso parece -mira sorprendida como en unos segundos hace una llave dejando nockout a su contrincante-

Nadie mas? -dice mirando la montaña de gente derrotada a su lado-

Yo...quiero ver que tan fuerte eres afeminado -sonríe prepotente la alvina dando un paso al frente-

Allen-chan suerte!

Hn después no salgas llorando si te lastimas moyashi

Venga deja de hablar bakanda o realmente eres una mujer? -se coloca en posición y esquiva la patada de Kanda- je nada mal -vuelve a esquivar otra patada que iba directo a su abdomen- muy bien

Hn...-sigue atacando sin detenerse a darle tiempo de contraatacar-

Realmente no eres humano...-susurra antes de sujetar la pierna de Kanda y tirarlo contra la pared opuesta con fuerza-

Je...crees que eso me vencera? -se detiene rozando el muro-

No pero te distraera -aparece a su lado asestandole un puñetazo en el rostro- je...

Nada mal para una moyashi -se limpia langre de su labio contratacando al instante-

Ugh...-no logra esquivar la patada pero logra devolvérsela-

Wow...

Dan miedo...

Le ha logrado dar batalla al demonio de Kanda...

...-los espectadores cuchichean comenzando a apostar por una ganador hasta que todo queda en silencio cuando los murmullos son cortados por el golpe de un peso muerto en el piso dando por terminado el encuentro-

Pffff...no se si llamarle a eso accidente -sonríe Lavi-

Tienes razón Lavi -Lenalee mira a los espectadores sorprendidos, otros levemente sonrojados- una foto... -saca de no se donde el golem de Allen grabando la escena, Allen en el momento de darle un golpe final al desprevenido de Kanda se había tropezado demostrando su natural torpeza cayendo sobre Kanda en una posición muy sugerente y a la vez el efecto del impacto entre sus cuerpos causa que se rocen por un instante sus labios-

Yo...y-y-yo -la escena cambia mostrando a una chibi Allen roja como un tomate golpeando a un chibi Kanda noqueandolo al instante-

Oh hombre...Yuu va estar enojado cuando se despierte -susurra Lavi-

Y la ganadora es Allen! -gritan los espectadores-

Bien hecho Timcampy -le acaricia Lenalee guardandolo nuevamente-

 _*Me quiero morir*_ -piensa mientras oculta su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos- Mana... _*mi vida esta dando un giro de 360°*_

* * *

Hn...donde?

Esta en la enfermeria Kanda-san

En la enfermeria? Qué fue lo que sucedio? -afila su mirada observando las blancas paredes que le rodeaban-

Eso te lo puedo responder yo Yuu! -aparece corriendo a su lado una roja melena-

Conejo tienes cinco segundos para hablar -se sienta-

B-Bueno...recuerdas que estabas entrenando y que te pusiste a pelear con Allen?

La moyashi? -comienza a pensar y mirando hacia la pared logra tener un atisbo de lo sucedido-...-un pequeño sonrojo aparece en su rostro y luego su ceño comienza a fruncirse aun mas si es posible- Cómo termine aquí?

Allen termino noqueandote al final en un ataque de pánico, perdiste Yuu -retrocede al ver el aura negra alrededor de su amigo-

Ya veremos...-se levanta, agarra su chaqueta de exorcista y sale echo una furia de la enfermeria-

Pobre moyashi-chan -suspira corriendo tras Kanda-

* * *

Algun review, tomatazo, chibi Kanda's, etc, seran bien recibidos, hasta la próxima.

Catse~


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola vengo con un nuevo cap de Bloody Light espero que les guste mucho :)

Tambien gracias a isabel024 que me ha escrito espero que te guste el cap ;)

Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen le peternecen a Hoshino Katsura :)

* * *

Ahhh...-mira a Allen golpear el saco de box antes de salir de la sala de entrenamiento-

Siente a Lenalee salir y da rienda suelta a su poder, sin detenerse da una serie consecutiva de golpes y patadas al saco- _*no bajes nunca la guardia Allen*_...-cierra los ojos sin detenerse- _*asi que no lo recuerdas*_ -vio un par de ojos rojos y desquiciados haciendole detenerse al instante- alucino...-sigue practicando- _*a fin de cuentas tú me encerraste*_ -siente un escalofrío- _*Dame tú sangre!*_ no...-golpea con mas fuerza- _*eres mía reina!*_ -de un momento a otro deja de estar en la sala de prácticas y pasa a una gran estancia en un salón de baile lleno de cadáveres a su alrededor por alguna razón reconoce los cuerpos de sus recién conocidos amigos aunque mas grandes, en el asiento del trono ve a Hakai con una espada atravesando a un chico con facciones muy parecidas a las de Kanda- _*ahora nada detendrá el que seas mía*_ Noooooo! -atraviesa el saco con la respiración agitada y sus sentidos alterados, mira a su alrededor notando que esta en la sala de prácticas y no en el salón de baile- ugh...-sus colmillos se alargan y sus ojos toman un color ambar brillante- d-demonios...-cae al piso sujetando su garganta- K-Kanda...-susurra cerrando los ojos-

Moyashi idiota mantente despierta -escucha a lo lejos _*Kanda?*_ intenta abrir los ojos cuando un delicioso olor inunda su mente- bebe -siente algo presionar contra su boca y sintio el calor de la sangre derramandose por su garganta haciendola tragar y aferrarse con hambre a lo que le permitia beber aquel delicioso nectar-

Ngh...-gime en éxtasis hasta que se da cuenta lo que acaba de hacer- yo...-se separa de inmediato de Kanda con un gran sonrojo mareandose al instante siendo sujetada por el peliazul-

Idiota no te muevas así golpe -gruñe acariciando un lado de su rostro con un atisbo de cariño, o eso cree ya que desaparecio de inmediato siendo remplazado por el ceño fruncido del espadachín- ya eres bastante grande como para olvidar cuando necesitas sangre -le regaña- Qué hubiese sucedido si no llego a tiempo para ayudarte eh? Tsk...que molestia

Eres...-lo aleja de golpe-idiota! Si soy una molestia para tí, por qué me ayudas en un principio?! -tambaleándose se levanta caminando hacia la salida- si eso es lo que piensas de mí...-siente sus ojos arder por las lágrimas- no te preocupes haré lo posible para evitarte problemas -su vista se nubla- ugh...-cae-

Moyashi! -se levanta rápidamente-

Upa...te tengo -le toma en brazos- será mejor que te quedes en donde estas exorcista -sonríe quitandose su sombrero de copa- a fin de cuentas ya la he atrapado yo -se acomoda a Aĺlen en sus brazos- mantén tu distancia cachorro, no dejaré que sufra por tus palabras -lo fulmina con su ambarina mirada-

Eres el demonio -gruñe-

Tyki Mikk a tu servicio...ahora si me disculpas tengo asuntos que resolver con ella cuando despierte -sale dejandolo solo-

Maldito...-mira la herida ya curada- tsk...

* * *

Hakkai-sama los preparativos estan listos

Muy bien ya es hora de que recupere la mayor parte de mis poderes...Tsuichiro quiero que le hagas una visita a ciertas personas -sonrie mientras se interna en un charco de sangre- mmmm sangre virgen...llevate contigo a los iniciados de seguro daran algo de batalla y no mates solo dales un susto -sonrie cinicamente desapareciendo en medio de la sangre-

Como ordene Hakkai-sama -hace un reverencia desapareciendo entre las sombras-

Renzo...quiero que estes vigilando cada paso de nuestra querida reina ahora que se que ha reencarnado en un soldado de la orden no debo perderla de vista -bebe un poco de la sangre-

Señor podría saber el por qué? -se acerca un hombre de cabellos purpuras con puntas negras, sus ojos de color amatista reflejan un vacio infinito, su piel tan palida como la tiza es cubierta por una cazadora y pantalones de cuero negro, su ojo izqujerdo esta escondido tras su cabello-

Mi querido Renzo...-cierra los ojos disfrutando del rojo liquido recorrer su cuerpo- hace mucho mucho tiempo antes que la alianza entre las razas se creara incluso mucho antes que se formara la orden negra vivia feliz en el palacio de Lucenia

Lucenia? -sin entender- ese no fue el antiguo castillo que se derrumbo por-

Si el mismo...ese lugar fue mi tumba -sus ojos se opacan- yo era el primogénito del hermano del rey...y el mejor amigo de su hija la que en el futuro seria la gran reina de los vampiros aquella que trajo la luz en medio de la oscuridad, la misma que se convirtio en exorcista, la misma que me traiciono...Anabelle...-sus ojos se vuelven rojos- te lo contare una sola vez Renzo, yo siempre fui el fiel sirviente de la reina aun desde niños sin que ella lo deseara segui sus ordenes al pie de la letra...incluso cuando el rey murió y ella ascendio al trono nunca deje su lado...realmente me habia enamorado de ella -suspira hundiendose- su hermoso cabello como la noche, sus ojos como la plata misma reflejaban una inoscencia que te inscitaban a protegerla, era amable, benévola y estúpida -dice lo último con desdén- una reina cumpliendo la mayoría de edad debe contraer matrimonio para continuar con la linea de sangre pura sabías? Por lo tanto yo estaba feliz ya que sería quien la acompañaría por el tiempo como su rey...los planes estaban decididos nos casariamos a penas cumpliesemos la mayoría de edad pero fue en aquel entonces que ese bastardo apareció...-su mirada se endurece- aquel puto perro...una jodida junta entre los licantropos y los vampiros, su regente con nuestra reina, aquella vez yo me encontraba de caza con algunos nobles, pero no me esperara que el tratado de paz fuese a ir tan bien -escupe con desdén-

...-escucha atento-

Anabelle se hizo amiga de aquel chucho...su nombre era Rei un alfa que había consiguido el título de rey matando a toda su familia -se pasa una mano por el cabello estrujando la sangre que habia en este- cada vez ella se iba separando mas de mi, si no era manejando el reino, era por pasar mas tiempo con Rei, nuestro compromiso se quebro en el momento en que ella se enamoró de él y el de ella -aprieta los puños logrando que su poder se exteriorize- me cito para contarme las grandes noticias...seria parte de la alianza entre las razas pero eso no era todo _*Hakkai, Rei me ha pedido que me casé con el y he aceptado, estoy tan feliz*_ yo cai en la desesperación y en el odio, el amor de mi vida, lo que me pertenecía por derecho de sangre lo había perdido por un perro pulgoso, por ese bastardo de Rei -se levanta- poco a poco me fui revelando contra ellos y el mundo entero, si yo no podía tenerla, si no podía ser feliz nadie lo sería...-se endereza- fue en aquel entonces que los demás amigos de ella aparecieron, ya no solo me habían quitado su amor sino también su amistad -le da la espalda- cuando se formo la orden negra fue que decidí poner mi plan en marcha y acabar de una vez por todas la paz en este mundo -sonríe desquiciado- y ella ha vuelto, después de asesinarla y dejar que me encerrase atandome a su sangre, bloqueando mis poderes, por fin he encontrado la forma de traerlos de vuelta!...Ella es la clave de todo esto Renzo por eso no puedes perderla de vista -le mira seriamente-

Si Hakai-sama -desaparece-

Anabelle...aun después de todo sigo amándote -rompe una columna hundiendose nuevamente- seras mía esta vez

* * *

 _*eres mía...*_ Rei...-se mueve entre sueños-

Allen? -se le acerca Tiky al verla moverse-

 _*nadie mas...solo yo te poseo*_ no...no -mueve su brazos- _*ven aqui!*_ no me toques...

Allen despierta es una pesadilla -le sujeta las manos-

No! REI! sueltame..-se remueve violentamente intentando soltarse-

Demonios despierta!

Nooooo!...ah...ahh...T-Tiky -le mira con sus ojos nublados por el miedo mientras comienza a temblar- q-que..

Tranquila..-le abraza- fue una pesadilla nada más

No lo fue...-susurra para si misma-

Allen...Quién es Rei? -se separa de ella-

Rei?

Si estabas gritando su nombre

Yo...no se quién es -le mira sin entender que sucede-

De acuerdo...-le desordena el cabello- dime que me perdi desde lo sucedido en el pueblo

Es necesario? -aparta la mano de Tiky de su cabello-

Si -toma asiento-

...espera...Qué haces en la orden?

Oh porfin te diste cuenta -sonríe-

Claro que me daría cuenta! Se supone que el Conde tiene una extraña aberración por la orden negra -suspira-

Es verdad pero supo que Cross te dejo bajo el cargo de la orden así que inmediatamente envío un representante a que te cuidara y ese representante es el mas guapo-

Mujeriego

Y fuerte de todos los demonios -sonríe-

Como tú digas Tiky-pon -suspira recostandose- no puedo quedarme para siempre aquí aun tengo cosas muy importantes que resolver entre esas la aparición de ese tal Hakkai

Dijiste Hakkai? -su mirada se ensombrece- no me digas que hablas del mismo causande de la guerra de los cien años?

Si, el mismo...él fue quién me ataco en el pueblo incluso me confundió con otra persona...

Espera te llamó por otro nombre? -se levanta alterado-

No pero dijo que yo fui la que le habia condenado y sellado sus poderes -confusa-

Allen de ahora en adelante te prohibo andar a solas iré a hablar con Komui y con el Conde -abre la puerta-

Eh? Qué? E-Espera Ti- le ve cerrar la puerta sin prestarle atención- bien me acaba de ignorar -bufa molesta- Mana como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola a todos esta historia es de mi propiedad pero losmpersonajes es pertenece a Hoshino Katsura :) Espero que les guste

* * *

Capítulo 6

Así que Allen te dijo eso -suspira en su silla-

Por eso Cross la trajo inmediatamente aquí aun en contra de la desicion del consejo de ancianos -serio-

Tienes razón con la muerte del rey su hija es la que le sigue en la linea de sucesión y sabemos que ellos estan en contra de que ella lleve las riendas de todo

El Conde debe saber todo esto, debemos estar preparados en caso de que algo suceda ya sabes se acerca las presentaciones de la alta sociedad -toma asiento-

Es verdad varios de los exorcistas seran formalmente los nobles representantes de cada especie -pensativo- será una gran ocasión por lo que es posible que ataquen ahí Tyki

La orden negra es una de la mas grandes asociaciones desde tiempos antiguos Komui y tú como representante debes estar presente también lo sabes -le mira de soslayo-

Lo se lo se solo no me gustan mucho las fiesta de la alta sociedad -se queja tirando de un pañuelo-

Tus superiores irán verdad? -le ve asentir- esperemos que Cross aparezca -de un momento a otro se escucha una sirena-

Komui-san nos atacan!

Quién?! -se levanta inmediatamente-

Son vampiros, especificamente neófitos!

Llama a los exorcistas hay que defender el cuartel pon en aviso las enfermeras en caso de que hayan heridos -le ordena a Reever- ve y pon a salvo a Allen no debemos dejar que Hakkai sepa que se encuentra aquí

No tienes que decirmelo -desaparece-

Llama a los lideres y bloquea la entrada al departamento de ciencias de la orden -se dirige hacia los demás científicos observando las pantallas de vigilancia-

Que quieres Komui -se acercan Kanda y Anais-

Kanda, Anais estamos bajo ataque necesito que mantengan a raya a los vampiros en la entrada de la orden su mayor prioridad es que no entre nadie entendido?

Hn/si Komui-san! -se dan la vuelta pero Kanda se detiene- y la moyashi?

Moyashi? -dice Anais-

La joven Walker por razones de salud no podra ayudarles -se les acerca Tyki- sera mejor que se apresuren ya llegaron donde el guardián, les daré una mano -sujeta los hombros de ambos y los lleva rapidamente hasta la entrada- pon atención en lo que te mandaron a cumplir espadachín-kun de Allen me preocupo yo -le susurra adelantándose-

Tsk...-desenvaina a Mugen colocándose en guardia-

Kanda-san...-susurra Anais antes de sacar su inocencia de tipo equipamiento-

* * *

Ese idiota de Tyki por muy tío mío que sea no le da derecho a encerrarme ya verá cuando vuelva no más...le haré esto...esto otro...y..no mejor esto -balbucea imaginando como torturar al demonio cuando una sirena le saca de sus pensamientos con los gritos de la gente- algo no esta bien pero no deben saber que estoy fuera -mira a su alrededor y busca en el armario algo que la cubriese- no sirve...esto tampoco y...eso es -toma una capa negra, esconde su cabello bajo una malla y cubre la mitas de su rostro con una pañoleta negra- muy bien ahora puedo ayudar - toma un clip que había encontrado en el armario se acerca a la puerta forzando la cerradura hasta oir el click- espero volver antes de que Tyki vuelva -sale corriendo cerrando la puerta-

Lenalee, Lavi los necesitan en la entrada junto a Anais y Kanda -se detiene en la esquina del corredor viendo como corrían sus amigos-

 _*No deben descubrirme*_ -revisa que no hubiese nadie y corre por los pasillos con precaución-

Necesitamos que todos los exorcistas capacitados respalden a los que pelean a fuera de la orden! Los buscadores deben mantenerse en la tercera linea en espera de trasladar a los heridos a la enfermeria!

Debo darme prisa -sigue su camino pasando la cafetería, a lejos divisó la entrada, corrió pasando entre los buscadores y los demás exorcistas de rango medio cruzando al campo de batalla-

Lenalee detrás tuyo! -escucho gritar a Lavi mientras este se encontraba rodeado de vampiros, miro hacia el otro lado y notó al vampiro tras Lenalee y sin pensarlo dos veces utilizando su velocidad lo ataco antes de que le hiriera- pero que- demonios! -aplasto con su martillo a los que tenia al frente-

Quién? -le miro la china al extraño que estaba de espaldas a ella-

...-le mira mostrando sus ojos de un bello color ambar mientras le tomaba de la mano ayudandole a levantarse antes de adentrarse en el campo de batalla-

Lena estas bien? -se acerca preocupado el pelirrojo-

Si Lavi...ese enmascarado me ayudo -miro entre los combatientes- venga vamos a ayudar a los demas

mierda no se acaban nunca...-dice cortando con su látigo a sus adversarios Anais-

No te quejes...-bufa Kanda mientras atravesaba a un neófito- tsk...-esquiva unas garras y parte en dos a la basura frente él cuando ve pasar rapidamente una mano con largas garras negras muy cerca de su rostro enterrandose en el cuello de un neófito-

...-saca su mano llena de sangre mirando a los ojos a Kanda-

Tú quién eres? -le amenaza con Mugen antes de olfatear un atrayente aroma proveniente del extraño frente a él- _*es la moyashi_ * moya- fue callado por el brillo de advertencia proveniente de sus ojos-

...-se da media vuelta y observa a los exorcistas heridos, a sus amigos y luego a al horda de vampiros que seguía aumentando- * _espero que funcione_ * -estira su mano cubierta de blanco y con sus garras se corta profundamente dejando correr su sangre-

...-un olor dulzón llego a su nariz- idiota! Qué mierda estás haciendo?! -se acerca enfadado pero se detiene al ver que el ruido a su alrededor se silencia instantáneamente, da la vuelta y ve que todos los neófitos se concentran en Allen que dejaba caer sus sangre formando un pequeño charco bajo sus pies- carnada...-susurra antes de verla correr hacia el bosque siendo seguida inmediatamente por los hambrientos vampiros-

Yuu!/Kanda! -fulmina con la mirada a Lenalee y a Lavi antes de adentrarse al bosque en persecución de la moyashi suicida-

* * *

Komui-san los vampiros se retiran!

Pero...-serio- algo no esta bien

Han dejado de atacar eso es una buena señal no cree?

Que sucede Komui-san? -se le acerca Reever-

No es normal que se vayan asi como así debe haber algo que les haya llamado demasiado la atención-

Es cierto si estaban ganando terreno el desaparecer de la nada es preocupante -piensa el rubio mirando los monitores-

Todos los buscadores es seguro salir en este momento lo más importante es traer a dentro a los heridos de gravedad para ser atendidos de forma inmediata -mira a su golem- Lenalee como están ahí?

Estamos bien hermano solo tenemos unos rasguños con Lavi, Anais se encuentra ayudando a los buscadores -escucha desde el otro lado-

Y Kanda?

No lo sé fue muy extraño -la voz de Lenalee sonaba reticente a contarle-

Extraño?

Si fue momentos antes de que los neófitos desaparecieran, había bajado la guardia por un momento, antes de ser atacada fui salvada por un extraño encapuchado

Encapuchado? Lograste ver algo más? -intrigado-

Solo parte de su pálida piel y unos ojos de color ambar, después desaparecio siendo perseguido por los vampiros y Kanda fue tras ellos -termino de decir-

Un encapuchado de ojos color ambar...no será -se da vuelta corriendo en búsqueda de alguien en particular- Lenalee vuelve con Lavi para que sean antendidos -apaga el comunicador hasta llegar al cuarto dónde reciden Allen y los demás encontrando a Timcampy domido en la almohada- Timcampy -ve a al golem dorado volar hacia el- sabes dónde esta Allen?

Se escapó -aparece detrás suyo un Tyki muy preocupado- no se encuentra en mi cuarto ni en ninguna parte de la orden

Eso es porque estaba peleando con los demás...debemos contactar con Kanda sígueme -sale con Timcampy y Tyki siguiendole el paso-

* * *

Mas rápido...-mira hacia atras viendo a los neófitos pisarle el paso- solo un poco más -observa como su campo de visión se amplia en la pequeña llanura- perfecto -se detiene y encara a sus enemigos cubriendose la herida con un trozo de tela para detener el flujo de sangre-

Me atrevo a decir que me sorprendes desconocido...tanto vale la vida de ellos como para dar la tuya? -se acerca Tsuichiro-

...-

Será mejor que respondas antes de que se me agote la paciencia -gruñe mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos- muy bien hagan lo que quieran con él -desaparece-

Eres nuestro -gruñen corriendo hacia ella-

Ya lo veremos -va en su encuentro-

* * *

Donde se habrá metido esa idiota -mira a su alrededor buscando su rastro- tsk...-desenvaina a Mugen cortando el arbol delante de él-

Veo que te diste cuenta de mi presencia...exorcista -sonríe mientras esquiva a Mugen- tranquilo perro se nota que te faltan modales

Quién mierda eres?

veo que el chucho ladra -se acerca un poco- mínimo tienes la decencia de responder no como él otro idiota que debe estar muerto -se mira la mano como lo más fascinante del mundo- solo vengo a dejar un mensaje...prepárense pronto la paz de la que estan tan orgullosos desaparecera y mi señor traera la eterna oscuridad -le guiña y desaparece-

Que desagradable...-escucha una explosión- te encontré -corre hacia el este- _*moyashi...Allen_ *


	8. Capítulo 7

**N/A:** Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen si no a Hoshino Katsura

* * *

Capítulo 7

Son demasiados ugh...-cubre su costado mientras observa a los neófitos buscarle entre el bosque- no podre esconderme por mucho -mira a su alrededor- es tiempo de acabar con ellos...Crown Clow - su brazo se convierta en la espada y cierra los ojos para dejar al descubierto un ojo de color gris y el otro de color rojo- uno, dos...ahora! -corre directo a un grupo de vampiros y sin inmutarse los atraviesa-

Ahí está! -esquiva los ataque usando el manto y su agilidad- matadle de una vez! -suspira antes de ser atrapada y golpeada por la espalda-

Mierda...! -se aleja rodando entre las ramas evitando que las garras de los vampiros le atraviesen- Cross belt! -estira la mano logrando sujetarse de una rama y alejarse de ellos- Cross grave! -se deshace de la mitad con un ataque- a este paso acabare sin energía...-siente su vista nublarse- aun no...debo acabarlos sino volveran a la orden -salta de una rama a otra-

Nigentou...Sangenshiki! -ve como la mayoría de sus enemigos desaparecen hechos polvo y los otros también- tsk... sal de una vez por todas moyashi

Que es Allen! -baja de la ramas sacandose la malla y la mascara- bakanda -se burla-

Que dijiste brote de habas?!

Ademas de idiota sordo ja! -su mirada se nubla y tambalea por un instante-

Hey...-se acerca-

No te acerques! -se da vuelta siendo atravesada por una espada- tú...

Un pequeño susto mi señora -sonríe el desconocido antes de desaparecer-

Ugh...-escupe sangre cayendo al suelo-

Moyashi! -corre hacia ella y la sostiene mirando la herida- demonios...-se corta la muñeca- bebe -se la acerca a la boca-

No...-mueve el rostro- no más...me ah ah...curare sola -respira con dificultad-

No estas curando, la sangre que te di antes no fue suficiente asi que haz caso y bebe -enojado-

No...b-beberé

Joder...-ve como comienza a acumularse la sangre en la mano que cubre la herida- como quieras -bebe su sangre-

Qué hac-ngh mmm -siente la sangre bajar por su garganta mientras esta en shock por el beso-

...-no separa sus labios de ella disfrutando un poco el beso- ahhh ah...con eso bastará hasta que volvamos

Tú...que...cómo... _*ese fue mi primer beso*_ -antes de decir algo mas se desmaya-

Hn...tonta -acaricia su mejilla tomándola en brazos-

* * *

 _Rei? Donde estás? -corre buscándole en diferentes lugares- no jugaré mas al escondite con un experto en esconderse -suspira sujetando el borde de su vestido-_

 _Te tengo!_

 _Ahhh! Eres...idiota...tú -golpea su pecho con suavidad-me asustaste Rei! -oculta su sonrojado rostro en el borde de su cuello-_

 _Perdón...pero valió la pena con tal de verte sonrojada -le acaricia el cabello antes de besarle-_

 _Ngh...se puede saber a que ha venido eso?_

 _Solo quería besar a mi linda prometida -sonríe acariciando sus labios- en verdad sucedio algo..._

 _Que sucedio? -preocupada mira a los oscuros ojos de su prometido-_

 _Hakkai nos ha declarado la guerra -frunce el ceño al decir aquel nombre-_

 _Rei...-impactada-_

 _Anabelle pase lo que pase debes evitar involucrarte en este momento en la guerra -se acerca a una esquina de la sala y sujeta una espada- no quiero que ninguno de los dos sea herido_

 _Lo sé Rei...debes irte?_

 _Si me esperan los demas -suspira colocando su abrigo-_

 _Espera...-sujeta un cordon de plata y sujeta el cabello azul oscuro de Rei en una cola alta- asi esta mejor...ten cuidado porfavor_

 _Lo prometo -se agacha y besa su vientre abultado y luego sus labios marchandose del salón-_

 _Rei..._

...en..llen...Allen!

Huh? -abre los ojos intentando enfocar a la persona frente a ella- Tyki?...dónde estoy?

Estás en la orden Kanda te trajo luego de ser atacada...logras recordar algo?

Yo...-se sonroja- si recuerdo lo que sucedió...

Nunca más vuelvas a hacer aquello...por un momento al verte cubierta de sangre en los brazos de Kanda temí lo peor -afligido-

Perdoname Tyki pero no podía quedarme encerrada mientras los demás arriesgaban sus vidas -se agita- yo también soy una exorcista!

Claro que lo eres -acaricia su mejilla- pero antes de ser una exorcista eres la hija de Mana Walker el anterior rey y mi sobrina

Lo sé...-cabizbaja-

Será mejor que descanses por muy buena que sea la sangre que te dio espadachín-kun tu herida no se ha curado al 100%, bueno le avisaré a Komui que despertaste -se va-

Antes de una exorcista yo soy...-mira su mano izquierda- yo soy...-levanta la mirada y observa la noche-...

 _*Hey...no te acerques!*_ -ve la sangre caer de la espada- _*sálvame Yuu*_ -despierta- Qué fue eso? -mira la cama vacía desde la litera- demonios...-baja y sale dando un portazo-

Yuu!

Quieres morir conejo? -le corta con Mugen-

Waaa! Perdón...-su rostro se vuelve azul y se aleja escondiendose detrás de Lenalee-

Estás de mal humor Kanda?

No es de su incumbencia -se aleja-

Tyki! Cómo está Allen-chan? -corre hacia el demonio Lenalee-

Ella acaba de despertar aunque esta cansada así que será mejor no molestarle hasta mañana

Que alivio, por un instante crei que no despertaría la moyashi-chan -sale el pelirrojo-

No son esas buenas noticias Kanda...-se da vuelta sin encontrarlo- Kanda? Dónde se fue?

Parece que a entrenar ire por algo de comer

Te acompañamos nosotros también nos dirigimos allá -sonríe Lenalee mientras Lavi mira de soslayo a Tyki

* * *

Timcampy...-acaricia al golem dorado y mira hacia la luna sentandose en el balcón dejando que esta le bañe con su luz-

 _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

 _ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to_

 _ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

 _daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

Cierra los ojos hundiendose en los recuerdos, Timcampy se poza en su regazo y le observa.

Kanda con el ceño fruncido busca el cuarto de Tyki detiendose en medio del pasillo al escuchar una voz a lo lejos, sigilosamente avanza hasta la procedencia de la suave y triste voz, abriendo la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible se encuentra con la imagen de Allen con un camisón corto sentada en el balcón, la luna ilumina su figura dejando ver el resplandor de la pálida piel de Allen, su cabello brilla como a plata mientras Timcampy observa a la peliblanca.

 _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

 _umare ochita kagayaku omae_

 _ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

 _ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

Embelesado por la voz de Allen, Kanda se acerca lentamente, en cambio Allen no se da cuenta del joven espadachín por lo que da rienda suelta a las lágrimas sin dejar de recordar a quien le regalo aquella canción.

 _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

 _douka konoko ni ai wo_

 _tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

Abre los ojos y mira en dirección de Kanda, este intentando inventar una escusa es callado por los brazos de Allen mientras esta llora contra su pecho, le observa sorprendido pero lentamente abraza a la delicada figura de la peliblanca siendo observados por el golem dorado.

Hey...-acaricia su cabello en un intento de consolarla, siente como tiembla en sus brazos y toma asiento en la cama apegandola más asi mismo-

Mana...-susurra la menor dejando fluir su tristeza, aquella que lleva años guardando-...Ma...na -su respiración se vuelve tranquila y acompasada-

Descansa moyashi -la recuesta en la cama y le cubre, aparta un mechón de cabello de sus rostro y retrocede para irse siendo detenido por la mano de Allen- moyashi? -susurra-

No me dejes sola...-le suplica entre dormida-

Tsk...-se sonroja e intenta irse pero el agarre se hace más fuerte-

Por favor...Yuu

...-sintiéndose vulnerable ante su nombre se saca las botas y su chaqueta de exorcista acostandose debajo de las sabanas- solo será esta vez moyashi -aparta la vista de ella-

Gracias...-se abraza a él quedando dormida al instante-

Demonios...-se sonroja sintiendo en su totalidad el contorno de los senos de Allen presionados contra su costado- control...control...-esa si que sería una larga noche-


	9. Capítulo 8

**N/A:** Un nuevo cap XD Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen a mi si no a Hoshino Katsura :D

* * *

Capítulo 8

 _Sus cuerpos rozandose entre si encajan perfectamente, el sudor y el calor producido por la fricción inunda a ambos en un mar de sensaciones intensas, las manos de el rozan sus senos mientras degusta la piel de su cuello, ella en cambio se aferra a él susurrando y gimiendo frases de amor antes de robarle un beso, ambas manos descienden explorandose el uno al otro saciando la curiosidad virginal que nace en los dos. Cuando llega el momento ella se entrega a él sin apartar sus ojos tan plateados como la luna de los oscuros ojos del él tan profundos como la noche misma, acariciando su rostro y sin poder esperar mas él se interna rompiendo aquella barrera que daría el cambio, con un grito todo empezo, el mar de sensaciones que les había permitido tocar el cielo por un momento y que consumaria su acto de amor eterno -Rei te amo -sus oscuros cabellos son acariciados por su pareja -yo también te amo Anabelle -se besan antes de caer dormidos profundamente._

 _...abre los ojos mi princesa..._

Ngh?...-siente los rayos del sol en su rostro causándole un poco de molestia- Rei...Quién eres? -susurra acomodándose en aquel acogedor calor, siente los brazos apretarse en su cadera acercandola mas -eh?...-es ahí que se fija por primera vez de donde provenía aquel calor y sino fuera porque esta siendo abrazado caería de espaldas- K-Kanda c-c-comó? -se sonroja al notar que no solo es el que le abraza sino que ella también le devuelve el abrazo, respira su aroma y se sonroja ante la cercanía de su rostro, el cual observa grabandolo en su memoria-

Veo que ya despertaste moyashi -abre sus ojos mirando directamente a Allen-

B-Bueno yo...yo -se queda prendada de su mirada, nunca ha podido no hacerlo, el solo mirarle causa que le den ganas de besarle hasta no poder mas-

Tú? -baja su rostro lentamente a escasos centímetros de besarse- _*debes alejarte*_

Yo... _*Anabelle*_ por qué eres igual que él Kanda? -susurra cerrando sus ojos en espera de probar los labios opuestos-

Allen! Cómo te...sientes? -mira sorprendiendo a los dos en los brazos del otro-

Tyki! No es lo que crees! -se sonroja separándose de Kanda pero este al sentir que ya no esta en su brazos gruñe apegandola a su cuerpo nuevamente- K-Kanda! -su rostro adquiere un sonrojo mas profundo-

Moyashi...-huele su cabello suspirando tranquilamente hasta que se da cuenta de la situación-...- siente su rotro arder levemente mientras se levanta empujandola de paso, les fulmina a ambos con la mirada saliendo de ahí con sus cosas-

Y a ese que le pico? Ni que fuese mi culpa el que les haya encontrado tan acaramelados -sonríe burlonamente-

T-Tyki! -avergonzada-

Tranquila, tranquila solo quería saber si estabas mejor -cierra la puerta sacandose su sombrero dejando caer su cabello-

Estoy...bien mis heridas han sanado casi por completo -acaricia las vendas-

Ya veo...será mejor que te vistas y bajes, la hermana de Komui y Lavi no dejaban de preguntar por tí -se sienta a su lado- ya se decidio una fecha para la presentación Allen tienes solo dos días contando desde mañana -saca un cigarro-

Haz...haz sabido algo de mi maestro? -oculta la mirada con su cabello-

No...es como si hubiese desaparecido de la nada, pero ya sabes como es Cross

Es cierto, ire a darme un baño -se levanta-

Allen...

Si?

Ellos irán también -observa como se detiene y tiembla-

De acuerdo...-se encierra en el baño y comienza a temblar de miedo- no...no debo d-dejar que esto me a-afecte -se desviste dejando ver una flor de loto y mas abajo una cicatriz que cruza de punta a punta su espalda- Rei...-suspira-

* * *

 ** _"Porfavor...Yuu"_** -suspira- demonios por que me afecta tanto -mira el reloj con una flor de loto dentro- ...tsk -sale de su habitación-

 _Rei!_ -se detiene mientras ve la silueta de un hombre al final del pasillo- tú...-susurra y se sorprende al ver una chica de cabello negro correr a los brazos de este- creí que no llegarías a tiempo -cierra los ojos con dolor-

Qué fue eso? -observa de nuevo el pasillo encontrandolo vacío-...-sigue caminando pensando en lo que vio-

Yuu!

Demonios...deja de llamarme así Baka usagi! -le amenaza con Mugen-

Perdón! -se aleja temblando con el rostro blanco-

Lavi sabes que a Kanda le molesta que le llamen por su nombre

Marie! -le saluda el conejo- se supone que llegarían mañana con Miranda y ella dónde está? -mira a su alrededor-

Está descansando en la enfermería en la misión agotó la mayor parte de su energía -mira a Kanda- el maestro manda saludos

Tsk ese viejo...-murmura guardando a Mugen mientras sigue en dirección a la cafetería-

Será mejor que mantengas cerrada la boca por un tiempo Lavi se ve que tiene poca pasciencia en estos momentos -le susurra-

Quizás sea lo mejor Marie

Lenalee!

Allen-chan! -corre hacie ella feliz- veo que estas mejor

Si...-su estomago gruñe- waa~ -se sonroja bajando la mirada-

Jeje venga Jerry-san lleva todo este tiempo preguntado por ti -le lleva hasta la cafetería-

Oh Allen-chan cariño! Cómo te sientes? Tienes hambre? -le mira feliz el cocinero-

Estoy bien Jerry-san gracias por preocuparte y _*gruñido*_ tengo mucha hambre jeje -se pasa una mano detras de la cabeza avergonzada-

Espera un poco -desaparece unos minutos y vuelve trayendo una gran cantidad de platos- no se te olviden los mitarashi dango

Gracias -lleva el carrito hasta la mesa de Lavi-

Moyashi-chan!

Es Allen! -frunce el ceño- ya con bakanda basta Lavi -murmura comiendo rápidamente-

Qué dijiste moyashi? -un aura asesina les rodea a ambos-

Je hablando del sordo de bakanda -se levanta y fulmina con la mirada- te dije...-se detiene al notar la escasa distancia entre sus rostros- b-bakanda -se sonroja al recordar su primer beso-...-baja la mirada-

Wow...-Lavi y Lenalee observa entre los dos como el aura de ellos cambia- Qué habrá pasado entre ellos? -le susurra la peliverde al conejo-

No sé pero se ve interesante -le susurra de vuelta-

Anabelle...-susurra Kanda haciendo que ella levante su mirada sorprendida-

Cómo m-me llamaste? -coloca sus manos en su ropa cuando salta lejos esquivando un latigazo-

Es la única advertencia que te hago no te acerques más a Kanda-san -le mira con odio-

Y quién me lo va a impedir? Tú Anais? -le mira sin interés alguno- tengo derecho a juntarme con quien yo quiera

No si es la lider quien te lo prohibe -todos se quedan en silencio observando-

Yo no sigo a ningún lider...escepto si me derrotan -toma asiento volviendo a comer- Lenalee podrías pasarme los dangos porfavor

S-Si -estira su mano con el plato cuando es golpeada con el látigo en el rostro botandola-

Lenalee! -corre hacia ella Lavi-

E-Estoy bien Lavi -se levanta con su ayuda mientras la sangre cae de su mejilla por el corte-

Y ahora me prestaras atención como se debe? -sonríe enrollando su látigo-

Muy bien...-se levanta con la mirada oculta por su cabello- Timcampy -sale el golem dorado de sus ropas-

Lenalee, Lavi -Tyki se acerca mira la herida de Lenalee y ve la multitud alrededor de Allen, Kanda y Anais- Qué sucede?

Anais quiere dominar a Allen y de paso que no este con Kanda -responde Lavi-

No puede ser mas estúpida -suspira levemente preocupado-

Tim contactate con el golem de Komui-san -susurra-

Responde! -le golpea el rostro con el látigo-

Allen! -intentan acercarse Lenalee y Lavi siendo detenidos por Tyki-

...-escupe un poco de sangre volviendo su rostro al frente- Quieres sumisión de mi parte? Entonces derrotame -sonríe mientras sus ojos se vuelven de un color rojo sangre-

Allen debes calmar-

Silencio! -se acerca Anais con una sonrisa- muy bien acepto tú desafío pero si pierdes no solo tu sino también esa inútil se someteran ante mí

Como quieras...Komui-san quiero que estes presente así Lenalee dejará de ser molestada por un tiempo -mira a Timcampy -

Muy bien les espero en las salas de entrenamiento -se da vuelta y mira a Kanda antes de salir de ahí seguida de Anais y de los demás espectadores-

Venga no te quedes ahí espadachín-kun a fin de cuentas esto comenzo por ti -sale el demonio-

Tsk...-les sigue- _*C-Como me llamaste?*_...Anabelle...Quién eres realmente? -mira desde la distancia el blanco cabello de Allen-


	10. Capítulo 9

**N/A:** Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen si no a Hoshino Katsura :D espero les guste

* * *

Capítulo 9

Sabes he sido campeona y lider por 5 años consecutivos crees que dejare que me ganes novata? -sonríe con malicia-

Ya veremos -mira a Timcampy- ve con Lenalee -este desaparece-

Tyki quiero que estes atento en caso de que se salga de control -susurra Komui observando a ambas chicas-

Prepárate para perder -Anais desaparece y ataca desde la espalda a Allen-

Con ese truco nunca podrás dañarme sabes -esquiva el látigo mientras mira los movimientos de Anais-

Inocencia activate Kijutshu-shi -el látigo desaparece dejando en su lugar una gran cantidad de niebla ocultando a Anais-

Es la primera vez que veo su inocencia activada -susurra Lenalee-

Ilusionista...esto no pinta bien eh? -sus ojos se vuelven de color ambar y respira- te encontre -desaparece y se logra escuchar un gran golpe contra la pared-

Ahhhhhh! Ugh...-la niebla desaparece dejando ver a Allen con la pierna estirada y a Anais contra la pared con sangre en su boca- maldita...perra -le fulmina con la mirada que toma un color mas oscuro- ya verás...-comienza a cantar-

Allen no las escuches! -grita Lenalee-

Es muy tarde -sonríe al ver a la peliblanca tensa con la mirada ida- ahora eres mía -vuelve a aprecer su látigo, sonriendo enreda en este a Allen acercandola como un yoyo a su cuerpo golpeandola- jeje no decías que ibas a vencerme? -la impacta contra el muro-

Ugh...-escupe sangre-

Allen...detenles Komui-nii-san

Lenalee mira -apunta Tyki-

La sangre corre por la frente de Allen - C-Crown...Clow -susurra antes de que una luz la rodease-

Qué es eso? -mira Lavi sorprendido-

Ese debe ser la inocencia de la señorita Walker no es asi Mikk?

Así es Bookman -mira al anciano volviendose a ver el espectáculo-

Un manto blanco cubre a Allen, su mano derecha totalmente blanca, su mano izquierda de color negro con enorme garras y protegiendo su rostro un antifaz que se retrae en una capucha dejando a la vista su ojo de color plata y un ojo de color rojo siendo atravesado por una marca con forma de estrella que desciende por su rostro en lineas como un relámpago carmesí

Esperen esa marca...-Tyki se sorprende- Allen detente!

En un parpadeo Allen tenia a Anais contra en piso- Crow belt -el manto se expande llevándola a la sirena con la velocidad suficiente para patearla hasta el otro lado del gimnasio- Qué sucede que no me gritas ya? -ambos ojos son rojos mientras su brazo se transforma en una espada-

No pensará en...-susurra Lavi-

Está fuera de si -Tyki intenta entrar pero sale proyectado contra una columna mientras en su brazo tiene una quemadura- demonios...

Tyki! -va a ayudarle Lavi-

Cómo? -escupe sangre- no deberías...m-moverte -le mira intentando sentarse mientras siente el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo-

...-se acerca y le patea con una sonrisa mientras huele la sangre-

Allen el encuentro termino Anais ya no puede levantarse! -grita Komui-

No te escucha ya no es la misma Allen -cojea apoyándose de Lavi Tyki-

Cómo le detenemos?

No te preocupes él ya se adelanto -miran a Kanda desenvainando a Mugen-

...-Allen alza la espada sobre el cuerpo de Anais pero es interrumpida por Mugen-

Moyashi...-le mira- ya se termino

...-le fulmina con la mirada pateandolo lejos de ella-...

No queda otra Lenalee...

Hai! Inocencia activate...dark boots -salta y se lleva a Anais bajo la mirada de Allen que vuelve a comvertir la espada en su brazo-

No te distraigas -le patea en el estómago y corta parte de su manto-

...-sonríe atacandole con sus garras, manteniendo un ritmo constante en sus ataques hasta que le alcanza el pecho de Kanda con estas-

Kanda!/Yuu! -ven a Allen detenerse como si se recuperase la consciencia, mira la sangre en su mano izquierda y luego a Kanda-

Qué fue lo que...-mira a su alrededor, Anais en brazos de un buscador, a Tyki recargado con una parte de su brazo quemado en Lavi y luego a Kanda con el corte de sus garras en el pecho- no...no otra vez...-sostiene su cabeza negando mientras su inoscencia se desactiva y sus ojos vuelven a ser plateados- y-y-yo...

Moyashi-

No te me acerques! -cierra lo ojos y sale corriendo de ahí-

Allen-

Dejenla...no vayan tras ella, en este momento lo mejor es que lleven estos dos a a enfermería-

Pero Komui-nii-san

Lenalee haz lo que digo...-le mira serio-

H-Hai...

Cierra la puerta de golpe corriendo a verse en el espejo, aquella marca...esa maldita marca- por qué ahora? Después de todo nunca lograré borrar el pasado -mira sus manos y ropa con sangre, sangre que no es suya y con asco se las arranca quedando solo con sostenes, grita de rabia y rompe el espejo con su mano, sin prestar atención a su herida se cubre el rostro recordando todo bajo la atenta mirada de Timcampy- ugh...ah...waaaa! -grita y llora de impotencia hasta caer dormida en el suelo-

* * *

Ya ha pasado un día Tyki y tu brazo se ve mucho mejor que digamos -le saca las vendas Lavi-

Podríamos decir que se ha mejorado rápidamente gracias a que un conejo la revisa a cada dos horas -sonríe-

Hey! No la reviso a cada dos horas...es a cada tres -murmura sonrojandose- no te muevas o te apretare la venda -le amenaza mientras le coloca otro vendaje- no creí que terminaría asi el enfrentamiento de esas dos

Lo sé...-mira su brazo y luego al pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Listo! -guarda lo demás antes de levantarse y estirar los brazos-

Gracias shõnen -se acerca, le sujeta de la cintura apegandolo a su cuerpo- Lavi...-susurra en su oído antes de mirarle al rostro, darle un casto beso en los labios y desaparecer-

...-en shock mientras su rostro toma un brillante color rojo- Tyki no baka!

Jajaja...-ríe mientras se pone a fumar- preocupado espadachín-kun? -mira serio hacia el final del pasillo-

Tsk...por qué debería estarlo? -apoyado contra la pared de brazos cruzados fulmina con la mirada a Tyki-

Lleva un día sin comer, beber o mostrar signo de vida...no crees que eso es preocupante? -le da una calada al cigarrillo-

Lo que haga o deje hacer la moyashi no tiene nada que ver conmigo -se aleja de ahí-

Entonces por qué vas a mi cuarto en vez del que compartes con Lavi y Allen, Kanda? -susurra con una pequeña sonrisa al verle alejarse-

* * *

 _Señor esta listo?_

 _Si -se levanta mirando a su acompañante- Teo_

 _No digas mas ya entendí -atraviesa la pared- no hay de que preocuparse_

 _Hn...-entra y observa a la gente dentro de la habitación- veo que habéis traido poca gente con usted su alteza- mira la delicada figura que le da la espalda-_

 _Eso es porque su alteza no cree que los licantropos le hagan daño -le observa un pelirrojo de ojos ambar-_

 _Creo que el ya debe haberlo notado Al -se escucha una suave voz- es de cortesía presentarse antes de espiar no cree demonio-san? -sin darse vuelta-_

 _No esperaba menos de usted su alteza -sonríe- mi nombre es Teo consejero el rey_

 _Eso también iba para usted rey -se da vuelta cautivandolo con sus bellos ojos plateados, su piel, sus facciones, aquel largo y hermoso cabello negro parecía tan sedoso y ese cuerpo- y bien?_

 _Eh? Si...mi nombre es Rei Karma futuro rey de los licantropos_

 _Un gusto conocerle su majestad, mi nombre es Anabelle Walker -hace una reverencia- reina de los vampiros_

* * *

Aquellos sueños...-mira la puerta frente a él- moyashi...-no escucha ningún movimiento- tsk...moyashi abre la puerta -golpea- che...-mira a su alrededor- Allen porfavor...-se cruza de brazos al decirlo esperando que abriese-...-con una vena palpitando en la frente patea la puerta enfadado- baka moyashi -susurra y observa el cuarto, las cortinas estaban encerradas dandole una sensacion lúgubre al lugar, había vidrio por todo el piso, las sabanas cubrían un cuerpo semidesnudo apegado a una esquina, estas estaban manchadas con sangre- Allen...-se acerca y mira el rostro enrojecido por el llanto de la peliblanca que se encontraba inconsciente en ese instante, revisa su mano en búsqueda de alguna herida encontrando la carne abierta a causa de múltiples cortes- joder...por qué me haces sentirme de esta manera? Por qué siento que nos conocimos antes? -acaricia su mejilla y luego la acerca a su pecho con necesidad- Qué me haz echo Allen? -la acuna entre sus brazos llevandola a la enfermería-


	11. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen le peternecen a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Te ves hermosa Allen -sonríe mientras coloca la tiara en su cabello- listo

Gracias Road -le devuelve la sonrisa a la pequeña diablesa- tu también te ves hermosa con ese vestido amarillo

Cierto? Lo escogió Tyki -da un giro luciendo el vestido-

Chicas ya es hora -dice del otro lado Tyki-

Vamos...

* * *

Bienvenidos sean todos a esta gran fiesta -sonríe el conde- como gobernante y anfitrión quiero agradecerles el haber venido sabemos que varios de los presentes serán formalmente presentados a la sociedad~ -mira a Komui- también agradecer a la orden el permitir que los nobles de cada familia hayan podido hacer acto de presencia hoy~ no es así Tyki-pon~

Por favor Conde...-se sonroja levemente-

Oya Oya~...como decía este día se celebrarán las presentaciones de los futuros gobernantes - mira al público- asi que no hagamos esperar -mira a una esquina- Kanda Yuu~

Che...-se aleja de la pared subiendo al comienzo de la gran escalera escuchando los suspiros de varias mujeres y los gritos de júbilo de los hombres-

Bien les presento al próximo Rey de los licantropos el principe Kanda Yuu -escucha mas gritos de felicidad-

...-gruñe haciéndoles callar y ganarse al otro lado demla escalera alejándose de la gente-

Veo que no a cambiado -se limpia la gotita de sudor con su pañuelo- y ahora es el turno de mi querida nieta -sonríe mientras escucha a todos aguantar la respiración al ver a una bella princesa descender por la escalera, su cabello como la nieve estaba tomado en un tomate dejando algunas mechas sueltas enmarcando aquel angelical rostro de finas facciones, sus delineados ojos plateados mantenían un hermoso brillo, sus mejillas sonrojadas solo la hacían ver mas dulce, llevaba puesto un vestido negro unido detrás del cuello la tela cubre su busto dejando expuesto parte este, desde la espalda se podia ver que la tela estaba unida por unos finos cordones de plata dejando la piel expuesta, la falda era larga de atrás y corta adelante causando que al caminar la tela se adhiera a sus curvas como si de una segunda piel se tratase, luciendo unas bonitas piernas calzadas con un par de tacos plateados con correas entrecruzadas a juego del collar y la pequeña pulsera de plata- no esta preciosa? -estira la mano para ser sostenida por la joven- muy bien quiero presentarles a mi nieta mayor la única hija de la Reina Ana y mi hijo el Rey Mana Walker ante ustedes la futura reina de los vampiros Allen Walker -no se hicieron esperar los aplausos del público-

Es un placer -hace una pequeña reverencia Allen antes de sonreír y acercarse a Tyki-

Ya con las presentaciones echas dejo que comience el baile~ -la música inunda la estancia dando por terminado las palabras del Conde- mi querida Allen~ hace mucha que no te veía -toma la mano de su nieta-

Eso es porque el Conde solo se la pasa llorando cada vez que viene -se tira encima de este Road-

Road~

Allen!

Devito! Jasdero! -es abrazada por ambos-

Si es la pequeña Allen

Sherryl -sonríe haciendo una reverencia-

Nunca creí que te volverías tan linda Allen -escuccha detrás de ella-

...Nea -le abraza-

Je a nosotros ni nos devolvió el abrazo Devito

Ya sabes Nea es el favorito de Allen -dice con una sonrisa pícara Devito-

No será que Allen es la favorita de Nea -dice Road bajándose de la espalda del Conde-

Te he echado mucho de menos -acaricia su mejilla-

Yo también besa la palma de Nea

Vamos a bailar -la arrastra al centro del salón siendo observados por todos, Nea apega su cuerpo al de ella colocando su mano derecha en su cintura y su mano izquierda toma la derecha de ella-

...-se sonroja colocando su mano izquierda en el hombro de este comenzando a bailar al compás del vals-

Vamos Road -camina Tyki-

Tu hermano se adelanto Sherryl -sonríe el Conde al ver a Sherryl haciendo un puchero-

* * *

Kanda!/Yuu! -aparecen a su lado Lenalee y Lavi-

Che...Qué quieren?

Felicidades! -sonríe Lenalee- serás un buen rey

Tenebroso dirás...-susurra Lavi-

Qué dijiste conejo?! -le amenza con Mugen-

N-Nada...oh Allen-chan si que nos sorprendió a todos

Cierto nunca creí que ella era la princesa -mira como saluda a dos chicos, uno rubio y el otro pelinegro-

Che...-mira hacia otro lado-

Oh ese chico se ve muy cercano a ella incluso mucho m qje Tyki...creo que te ha aparecido un rival Yuu -ríe levemente- y la esta-itte!

Baka-usagi -un aura negra le rodea alejándose de un inconsciente Lavi con un gran chichón en la cabeza siendo socorrido por una preocupada Lenalee- Cómo si me importara con quien anda la moyashi -bufa pasando de largo a las persona deteniendose al sentir una presencia hostil-...-observa a un hombre vestido con el uniforme de la orden pero de un rango superior que observaba a Allen- Cuervo...-su mirada se afila antes de perderse entre la gente-

* * *

Allen lo que sucedio aquella vez en el palacio yo-

Tranquilo Nea yo...no fue tu culpa aquello, nadie espero que eso pasara -aparta la mirada-

Perdóname

No hay nada que perdonar -niega sonriendole levemente- además no fue nada grave y tú no estabas para enterarte de lo que había pasado y-

Le abraza- pero debi estar contigo al igual que Marian...lo que te hizo no se borrará -acaricia su espalda sobre la cicatriz-

Nea...-cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la calidez de su abrazo- gracias...-se separa- iré a tkmar algo de aire al jardín disculpame -hace una reverencia y sale del salón-

Veo que te abandonaron -ríe Road arrastrando a Tyki-

Por qué no me sueltas Road? -suspira mirando hacia otro lado y divisa a lo lejos una cabellera roja entre la multitud- te encontré

Tyki? -le mira sin entender Nea-

Jeje...-desaparece-

Mou~ se escapó...Nea~

Si...-le recorre un escalofrío-

Juguemos? -se acercacon una gran sonrisa y el rostro sombrío-

Y-Yo creo Adam me llama -sale corriendo-

* * *

Tan linda -sonríe al ver la gran luna en el estrellado cielo de la noche-...anímate no puedes entrar así sabes que los demás se preocuparan mas Nea -se tira de las mejillas mientras ve su reflejo en la fuente- Nea... -suspira- Quién anda ahí? -sus ojos se vuelven de color ámbar al girar-

Veo que tu entrenamiento dio buenos resultados Walker -sonríe con las manos en la espalda- fue una pena que no lo completaras serías una gran excorcista

Levellier...-se aleja de él-

Veo que también perdiste tus modales ante tu superior -frunce el ceño- debería hablar con la corte de los ancianos para que te dejen nuevamente a mi cargo -la ve temblar- volvería a hacer un mejor trabajo que el vago de Cross

Y aún así el es mil veces mejor que usted -le desafía-

Oh pero la corte no dice lo mismo

...-se muerde el labio apartando la mirada-

Espera ya volverás a caer en mis redes Walker -le aferra la muñeca con fuerza besandole antes de marcharse-

...-cae de rodillas mirando a la nada-

Moyashi?

...-tiembla y cierra los ojos sin querer alzar la mirada-

Moyashi...-se agacha y le sujeta del mentón levantando su mirada- Qué te dijo esa comadreja de Levellier?

Q-Qué?...-se sorprende- no Kanda estás confundiendo las cosas él solo vino a saludarme -baja nuevamente la mirada-

No me mientas...tiene algo que ver con la cicatriz que ocultas con maquillaje en tu espalda? -siente bajo sus manos como se tensa-

Cómo?...

Fui yo el que te dejo con la enfermera jefe, al cubrirte con mi abrigo la vi -se le acerca y acaricia la zona donde está la cicatriz-

Y-Yo...-tiembla ante el contacto de los fríos dedos de Kanda con su piel-...-asiente sintiéndose expuesta ante él- porfavor no preguntes más K-Kanda...porfavor -tiembla ocultando su rostro en su hombro-

...bien -cierra los ojos sintiendo la rabia recorrer su sangre, las ansias de matar al que le hizo daño aumentaban, había escuchado toda la conversación estaba claro que Levellier tenía control sobre Allen para dejarla en ese estado- tranquila...-suspira al sentir las lagrimas en su traje- Allen...-le llama con suavidad-

...-le mira con las mejilla sonrojadas y las lágrimas descendiendo lentamente por su rostro-

* _te protegere*_...-acaricia su mejilla antes de descender y besarla-

Se sorprende al sentir los cálidos labios de Kanda sobre los suyos por un instante, una gran calidez la embarga, aferrándose a sus hombros cierra los ojos dejandose llevar por él.


	12. Capítulo 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen le peternecen a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Capítulo 11

Allen! Estas bien? Nos enteramos que Levellier está aqui -le toma de la mano Nea- Allen?...-pasa la mano frente su rostro sonrojado- Allen!

Eh? Perdón Nea...Qué decías? -sonríe levemente con sus pensamientos en otra parte-

Preguntaba si estabas bien? -le observa-

Por qué no lo estaría?

Nea no servirá de nada se ve que no esta con nosotros en este momento -se acerca a Allen- Quién es?

Quién que? -sin entender-

Quién es el que te tiene tan cautivada prima?

Road! Pero de que h-hablas? - grita nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se tornan de un color rojo intenso- será mejor que vaya a mi habitación estoy un poco cansada si me disculpan -hace una reverencia a ambos y sale rapidamente del gran salón de baile- esa Road...-mira el pasillo y sonríe mientras acaricia suavemente sus labios- Yuu...-cierra los ojos por un instante rememorando aquel beso-

* * *

 _*no seas asi Anabelle sabes que el solo desea lo mejor para ti y el bebe*_ -se da vuelta al escuchar eso- _*pero no tenia porque encerrarme con llave*_ -ve a una joven de cabellos negros como la noche darle la espalda y cubriendo a otra figura femenina de cabellos verdes- _*pues dicelo a el no a mi es mas esta es tu oportunidad_ * -apunta a Allen- * _Rei!_ * -ve como comienza a darse vuelta al mismo tiempo que la cicatriz de su rostro comienza a dolerle- ugh...-se cubre con su mano-

Allen! -da un salto por el susto mientras el dolor desaparece al igual que las personas frente a ella-

Qué demonios?! Se puede saber por qué gritas Lavi? -se da vuelta y observa con enojo al conejo-

B-Bueno yo...s-solo escapaba de Tyki y...-siente un escalofrío-

Te encontre conejo travieso -le abraza con fuerza para que no se escape-

S-S-Sueltame Tyki! -se sonroja un poco-

Yo Allen, si no te molesta me lo llevo -sonríe y desaparece con el pelirrojo-

Definitivamente están locos -ríe levemente- pero creo que yo soy la peor -observa la ventana y ve detras de ella otra figura- Quién?! -mira a su alrededor y nada...no hay nadie- debe ser el cansancio...si eso debe ser -suspira retomando el camino a su habitación-

* * *

Hakkai-sama por qué no ha atacado nuevamente?

Aun falta mucho para que vuelva a tener al mundo en mis manos Renzo y ella aun no es la reina...-sonríe desde su trono- pero no te preocupes pronto volveré a jugar con ellos

Como usted diga Hakkai-sama

* * *

Lavi

Tyki...ngh

Maldito conejo -gruño saliendo de la habitación sin poder meditar- hn...-miro el pasillo y distingo las puertas que dan al jardín- debe haber un lugar en el que pueda meditar sin problema alguno -observo entre la oscuridad de la noche el silencioso jardín lleno de rosas-

Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí -me oculte detrás de los grandes rosales mirando entre un pequeño hueco al dueño de aquella voz-

Levellier -su nombre salio como el veneno mismo- no esperaba verte a estas horas en el jardín

Lo mismo digo yo Noa -observe al chico frente Levellier, alto de cabello negro, lo llevaba corto, aun con el traje de gala veía a través de esos ojos como el ambar llenos de odio al frente a él- estoy encargado de la comandar la guardia por ordenes del consejo de ancianos -mira hacia al ala izquierda de la mansión-

Ni lo pienses...ella está lejos de tu alcanse ahora viejo zorro -le fulmina con la mirada-

Veo que eres tan indisciplando como ella...lo bueno que yo sere quien la lleve nuevamente por el buen camino no como Cross, ni como el conde lo hacen -sonríe-

Buen camino? Eres un hipócrita Levellier -le mira iracundo mientras camina disminuyendo su cercanía- por mucho que lo desees ella no es tuya, no es una de tus marionetas como el resto de tus cuervos -sonríe al ver como frunce el ceño- pero ten en cuenta que no estoy solo cualquier daño que le hagas estare ahí para devolvertelo con creces, no voy a dejarla sola...ahora si me disculpa ire a hablar con el Conde

Camina con cuidado Nea no te vaya a suceder lo mismo que al rey -susurra sabiendo que este le escucha-

Estaré preparado -le dice antes de desaparecer por la entrada a la mansión-

Ya verás Noa...-se marcha en dirección opuesta sin darle una ultima mirada al ala izquierda-

...-aprieto el mango de Mugen sintiendo la rabia fluir por mi sangre de solo recordar el terror en el rostro de ella- esa sucia comadreja...-me levanto y camino hacia la dirección en que apunto el Noa ese- por qué? -me detengo frente a la fuente- por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? - gruño exasperado desde que ella apareció solo ha puesto mi mundo patas arriba- demonios moyashi...-sigo mi camino pero me detengo ante un dulce aroma- ...-es cálido, agradable y realmente apetitoso, capto de donde proviene y alzo la mirada hasta el balcon que esta sobre mi cabeza-...grrr...- escalo el árbol hasta quedar frente a los ventanales abiertos y salto encontrando a quien pertenece tan atrayente fragancia- Allen...-me acerco a ella que yace plácidamente dormida en la cama, su pálida piel expuesta por aquella pequeña polera de tirantes, y su hermoso rostro enmarcado por aquellos sedosos cabellos blancos, no pude evitar acercarme y acariciar cuidadosamente su mejilla disfrutando la suavidad de su piel

Ngh...Yuu -me exaltó oirla decir mi nombre pero solo estaba dormida y de alguna manera ese simple gesto mas una sonrisa rompió el muro en mi corazón-

Allen -le susurre esperando que me dejase ver una vez mas aquellos bellos ojos plateados-

Ngh...eh? Yuu? Es decir Kan-

La callé besandola con suavidad y tranquilidad, tranquilidad que realmente no sentía en aquel momento, pero quería transmitirle a través del beso lo que sentía con el simple hecho de que me llamara por mi nombre- Allen...

Jadiando ella miro con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos antes de atraerme a sus brazos dejandome sobre ella- no...te d-detengas...Yuu -le vi sonrojarse mientras tomaba aire-

No lo haré -volvi a besarla disfrutando de su dulce sabor, de su intoxicante aroma y de la suavidad de sus manos en mi piel, desesperado arranque mi chaqueta y camisa sin dejar de acariciarla ni de besarla, sua manos pasearon por mis hombros hacia mi abdomen, y de mi cintura haciq la espalda de forma repetida causando miles de escalofríos que placenteramente recorrieron mi cuerpo, desendi de su labios a su cuello deteniendome en jugar con mi lengua en su pulso disfrutando de su gemido ahogado y asi desendiemdo,al nacimiemto de sus pechos

Yuu~ -dijo mi nombre mientras retiraba la polera dejando a la vista aquellos hermosos y sonrosados pesones, sonreí con satisfacción antes de llevarme uno a la boca mientras acariciba con mi mano su otro pecho- dios si...ngh -su voz volviendose levememte aguda llevo una descarga directo a mi miembro haciendolo cada vez mas duro-

Baje sus bragas haciendolas desaparecer por la habitación mientras besaba y lamia su estomago hasta el comienzo de sus rizos blancos, me gane entre sus piernas y lami mi labio con hambre- más -gruñi

Espera Yuu ahí no ahhhh...ngh dios...-sentí como se arqueaba contra mi boca mientras me daba un festín con el sabor de su sexo, la escuchaba gemir cada vez mas fuerte y su voz era cada vez mas aguda, hundi aun mas mi lengua miemtras sostenía firmemente sus piernas hasta que la escuche gritar mi nombre su voz llena de éxtasis -YUU! Ahhh~...ah ahh...mmm -levante mi rostro contemplando la visión más placentera y exitante de toda mi vida, sus labios hinchados y rojos por los besos, sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas haciendo resaltar sus brillosos ojos plateados y su piel iluminada por la luz de la luna le da un toque etéreo como si fuera una fantasía de la cual queria nunca terminara- Yuu -sus manos tomaron mi rostro y rozandose con mi cuerpo me beso apasionadamente, sentí sus manos bajar mis pantalones con el boxer dejando libre mi ya de por si muy exitado miembro, arranque mis zapatos y lo demás para sentir la fricción de nuestras pieles, el calor que se formaba de los dos- hazlo...-me miro a los ojos- hazme tuya -suspiro sin apartar su mirada de la mía mientras me introducía en la húmeda y estrecha calidez de su sexo- ugh...

Tan caliente...-seguí hasta estar totalmente dentro de ella, mordi mi labio en espera de controlarme mientras se acostumbraba a mi tamaño- Moyashi -besé las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas-

Bakanda -sonrió comenzamdo a mover sus caderas-

Ngh...incitadora -sonreí moviendome mas profundo-

Yuu~ ngh...asi...más -sus manos se enrredaron en mi cabello soltandolo haciedolo caer como una oscura cortina alrededor de su rostro miemtras bajaba a besarla hundiendome mas rápido en su deliciosa calidez-

Muévete conmigo moyashi -di la vuelta dejándola sobre mí- montame -susurre colocando mis manos en sus caderas en espera que se moviera-

B-Bakanda...-gimió tomando un ritmo lento y torturador- ngh

A-Allen -sisie de placer embistiendo sus caderas al mismo tiempo- ahh...

M-Mas rápido...Yuu más r-r-rápido -la aferre mientras movía casi frenéticamente nuestros cuerpos, cada vez más profundo disfrutando de cada estremecimiento, de cada jadeo, de cada suspiro, sentía aquel calor expandirse por mi cuerpo y como mi mente se nublava en una bruma de éxtasis y placer- Yuu yo...yo voy a...

Juntos moyashi...dios tan bueno -la sentí estremecerse, sentí como las paredes de su sexo apretaban exquisitamente mi miembro llevandome al climax derramandome en su interior- Allen~ -gruñi su nombre con satisfacción antes de morder su hombro dejando mi marca en su piel-

Ahhh Yuu! -sentí su aliento en mi cuello y luego sus colmillos rompiemdo mi piel mientras bebía mi sangre- ngh...- cerre los ojos dando una lamida a la herida esperando a que terminase- ahhh aha mmm -se separó mirandome a los ojos- yo...

Shhh...descansa -le bese recostandola sobre mi pecho y sorprendiendome a mi mismo la abraze sintiendo dentro de mi a mi lobo aullando con satisfacción de tenerla en mis brazos- lo sé -susurre

Lo sabes -susurro antes de caer dormida, respire oliendo la fragancia de ambos en la habitación y mi aroma en su piel, como el suyo en el mío, nos cubrí con las sabanas antes de caer en la oscura bruma del mundo de los sueños.


	13. Capítulo 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen le peternecen a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Capítulo 12

 _Allen donde estas? Hija? -ríe escondida detrás de la cortinas mientras ve al hombe de larga melena negra buscarla debajo de las sillas-_

 _...-sonríe al notar que este se aleja-_

 _Allen -sonríe el hombre escuchando la pequeña risita desde las cortinas, lentamente se acerca y la descubre tomandola en brazos- te pille_

 _Nooo! Jajajajaja -rie intentando soltarse- bien...tu ganas papá -hace un puchero- pero cómo supiste donde estaba?_

 _Te ries muy fuerte hija -sonríe sin bajarla- con la edad tu sentidos seran mas finos y lograras entender a que me refiero -le besa en la frente- y bien que quieres hacer ahora?_

 _Quiero helado! -alza sus manos emocionada-_

 _Claro claro, como usted diga princesa -ríe caminando con ella en brazos-_

* * *

 _Mi rey se le necesita en la camara principal -habla Levellier mirandoles comer-_

 _Ahhh...Allen-_

 _Entiendo papá -le sonríe-_

 _General_

 _Yo me quedo cuidando a la princesa_

 _Volveré pronto -le acaricia el cabello antes de despedirse del general y abandonar la habitación-_

 _Hmmm...-mira de soslayo al general y luego razca su brazo izquierdo-_

 _Sucede algo? -le mira estoico-_

 _N-No es n-nada -oculta su brazo-_

 _Qué estas ocultando? -se acerca-_

 _Nada -se aleja-_

 _Dejame ver mocosa -le sujeta del brazo-_

 _Allen! -se abre la puerta de golpe- es hora de tus clases -mira a Levellier mientras la pequeña se suelta y corre tras él-_

 _Papá salió -le mira-_

 _Lo se aprendiz, vete yo ire enseguida -la ve correr por el pasillo, con paso decidido y encendiendo un cigarro mira friamente al hombre frente a él- será mejor que te mantengas lejos no querrás que el rey se entere de como tratas a su hija...Levellier -sus ojos brillan levemente tras sus gafas-_

 _Tranquilo Cross será mejor que vayas tras la princesa ya sabes que el consejo no te tiene mucha estima -sonríe cinicamente al pelirrojo-_

 _Te lo advierto no te le acerques a Allen -se da la vuelta y cierra de golpe-_

 _Ya veran ustedes dos...esa niña será mía_

* * *

Ngh...-sentí la luz del sol en mi rostro haciendome gruñir de molestia- debí cerrar las cortinas -me abraze a una dura y a la vez suave calidez-...- mire a Kanda a mi lado rememorando lo sucedido la noche anterior sintiendo mis mejillas arder de verguenza _*no puedo creer que le haya pedido que me hiciera suya, pero...*_ \- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora -susurro acariciando su cabello mientras admiro su rostro sereno

Eres una moyashi pervertida...mira que decir esas cosas mientras me acaricias dormido -abre los ojos mirandome divertido

Y-Yo no soy pervertida...bakanda -me doy la vuelta haciendo un puchero-

Tsk no me des la espalda enana

Ahhhh! -me asusto al colocarse sobre mi con el ceño fruncido- Qué crees que haces bakanda?!

Llamar tu atención moyashi -siento su duro miembro contra mi estomago haciendome sonrojar aun mas si era posible- Qué? Avergonzada ahora moyashi? -sonríe pícaro

N-No estoy avergonzada solo hace calor -aparte la mirada de su bien formado pecho-

Calor?...quizás tengas razón -beso mi cuello subiendo a mi oido susurrando con su voz ronca- hace calor

Ngh...Y-Yuu -me abraze a su cuello sintiendo como me penetraba lentamente-

Allen...-suspiro sobre mi cuello lamiendo aquella sensible zona de mi cuerpo- mía...- cerrre los ojos dejandome llevar por las sensaciones que me proporcionaba su cuerpo, sus palabras, su todo.

* * *

La situación ha cambiado tanto Levellier...muy bien el concejo te deja a cargo completamente del entrenamiento de nuestra querida molestia -sonríe bajos sus capuchas los ancianos- si ella se resiste perdera su libertad, hasta que no cumpla la mayoría de edad no puede desobedecer nuestro mandato

Muchas gracias caballeros -dice cortando la videollamada proyectada por su golem- porfin te tengo en mis manos pequeña princesita y esta vez no lograrás escapar como aquella vez -sonríe cínicamente

Coronel el desayuno esta listo

Link...mi fiel cuervo -le mira feliz-

Señor?

No me hagas caso -pasa por su lado-

* * *

Espero que con esto por fin podamos deshacernos de esa molestia, el consejo no dejara que esa niñata tome el poder que por derecho debió ser nuestro

Calma hermano mío confiemos en que Levellier logrará domarla hasta que quede bajo literalmente nuestro control de una vez por todas - les mira a todos bajo la capucha

-...- da una última calada a su cigarro antes de alejarse con la mente en una cosa en concreto -bastardos arrogantes...-pisa la colilla

* * *

 _Allen! -observa a la joven de cabellos blancos llena de heridas en su cuerpo- tu cabello..._

 _...N-Nea...-su respiración se hace cada vez mas débil-_

 _Qué te han echo?! -aprieta suavemente el pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho- debí quedarme contigo demonios! sabía que algo te pasaría yo-_

 _N-No es...tú culpa...t-tio -sus ojos se cierran lentamente-_

 _Allen! ALLEN!...llen...en..._

 _Donde estoy?_

 _Disfruta tu pequeña felicidad princesita porque pronto lo destruire todo -aparece Levellier con un látigo-_

 _La sangre cubre su visión mientras el dolor se expande por su espalda, el sonido del látigo contra su piel hace eco en la oscuridad- serás mía_

NOOOO!

Moyashi!

Q-Qué?...-mira a su alrededor mirando a Kanda sobre ella- Y-Yuu...-comienza a llorar- Yuu!

Shh...tranquila aquí estoy -le abraza intentando consolarla-

No dejes que se me acerque porfavor...-susurra contra su pecho con la voz ronca- no le dejes...-se duerme-

No lo haré...te protegere...Allen...-besa su frente limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de la habitación-

* * *

 **Mizuki Tsurugi Wisely: espero que te guste este pequeño cap y agradezco tu comentario n.n**


	14. Capítulo 13

**N.A: Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero les guste, feliz año nuevo a todos :)**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen le peternecen a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Tim no se si podré seguir con esto -observa la lluvia caer por el gran ventanal de la sala de estar- ya van 3 meses desde que me encerraron en el castillo -deja que las lágrimas caigan sin miedo alguno- extraño la orden, extraño a los chicos, extraño...e-extraño a Yuu -se abraza a sus rodillas mientras el golem le observa decaído-

 ** _3 meses antes..._**

Hmmm...Yuu? -mira a su alrededor quedando momentaneamente segada por la luz del día- dónde estará? -bosteza colocandose una bata de seda blanca- y esto? -levanta la nota sobre el velador- idiota...- se sonroja al leer su contenido-

 _"Moyashi dormilona he ido a atender ciertos asuntos con el conejo, te veré en el jardin a las 5 en punto"_

Bakanda -mira la hora- 12:30 mmm...tengo tiempo de sobra asi que partire tomando una ducha -vuelve a bostezar mientras prepara la tina, prueba la temperatura del agua y se deshace de la bata hundiendose lentamente en la tina- que delicia nada mejor que esto para desentumedecer mi cuerpo -mira la mancha de sangre en su muslo y se sonroja- debo cambiar las sábanas -sonríe sin poder evitarlo- Yuu...

* * *

No entiendo...en este momento ella esta a cargo de la orden bajo el nombre del general Cross -lee los papeles serio-

Es lo que ves Komui, Allen Walker dejará de asistir a lal orden negra como exorcista, en este momento ella queda bajo mi custodia y será entrenada para entrar en el servicio en calidad del grupo CROW -bebe tranquilamente su té-

Pero el general Cross-

Cross Marian no tiene más poder en esto Komui así que será mejor que te mantengas al margen de esto -le fulmina con la mirada-

Komui -asiente apretando los puños bajo el escritorio _*el general debe enterarse de esto*_

* * *

Allen!

Road creí que estabas con Sheryll -le sonríe-

Si bueno papá ha tenido que resolver algunos asuntos de estado con el conde -le mira sospechosamente- hay algo que me esta molestando prima

si? -sonríe muy feliz-

Estás mas alegre que nunca...no será que has dejado de ser virgen?

D-De que...t-tú...y-yo...Road! -se prende como un semáforo muy avergonzada-

Parece que he tenido la razón -sonríe moviéndose de un lado a otro- con quién? dime dime

No sé de que hablas...-camina rápidamente alejándose de ella- porque no buscas a Tyki y- ouch -se soba la frente desde el piso cuando siente que la sujetan de ambos brazos alzandola- Qué?!

Allen!

Allen Walker por orden del concejo serás devuelta al castillo para tu entrenamiento como nuevo miembro de la división CROW, estarás bajo mi tutela -sonríe Levellier mientras camina hacia ella-

Mientes! -le da un cabezazo al encapuchado y patea al otro lanzándose contra Levellier- no dejaré que me lleves -estira la mano para golpearle-

Eso es lo que crees -pergaminos la rodean antes de llegar hacia él y cae electrucutandose en el piso-

AHHHHHHHHH!

Allen! -Road corre hacia ella-

No lo hagas Road -le detienen-

Es suficiente -mira a Road ser detenida por Wisely- en este momento estas sentenciada Walker, si no obedeces tú libertad será revocada sabes que tenemos completo poder sobre ti y tu título princesa, hasta que no seas mayor no puedes contra nosotros -sonríe-

Prefiero hacerte infeliz que seguirte -le escupe-

Que así sea llevensela -ve como la arrastran-

Sueltenme! tch -siente su cuerpo restringido por los pergaminos, la técnica especial de los CROW -... _*Yuu*_ -cierra los ojos viendo a lo lejos una silueta gritándole- _Anabelle_...

* * *

Desde ahora en adelante solo recibirás visitas que sean estrictamente del ámbito político, no saldrás, no compartirás, ni te revelaras al mandato del general Levellier, si incumples alguna de estas reglas serás castigada por el mismo general entendiste? -la observan-

Mira sus manos atadas por los pergaminos restringiendole usar su inocencia- será mejor que comiencen a asegurar sus cuellos ancianos porque a penas tome el trono ustedes caerán -les fulmina con sus ojos rojos hambrientos de sangre-

Te atreves a amenazarnos?!

Qué no lo hice ya? -bosteza- Veo que estan tan viejos que han perdido el sentido del entendimiento -se mofa tranquilamente-

Mocosa del demonio! -se levanta para golpearla-

Ni te atrevas a levantar si quiera esa mano -le mira con un gran instinto asesino-

ugh...-se aleja esquivando su mirada-

Levellier quizás sea bueno comenzar demostrando lo que le espera por su falta de respeto no crees?

Así lo haré señores -la arrastran fuera de la sala del congreso-

Esto no se quedara así! -un pergamino cubre su boca mientras entran a las celdas de los calabozos bajo el castillo- hmmmm

Aprenderás a respetar aunque sea a golpes -sonríe sacando el látigo mientras es encadenada a la pared- nos divertiremos mucho pequeña princesa

 _*Yuu!*_ -cierra los ojos intentando aguantar el dolor- _*Rei*_

* * *

Mantiene su mirada en la lluvia temblando ante el recuerdo de su primera paliza- Tim crees que logre escapar de aquí? -sus ojos están mas opacos y su piel se ha vuelto de un color pálido enfermizo, su blanco y largo cabello ha perdido brillo,su brazo izquierdo el cual lleva su inocencia esta sellada por un pergamino y su cuerpo se encuentra cubierto de vendas algunas a causa de su entrenamiento otras simplemente son de sus castigos por su inpertinente personalidad- maestro...

No sacarás nada llamándoles tu querido maestro esta perdido y tu bella familia tiene cosas más inportantes que hacer que buscarte a ti -sonríe acercandosele-

Qué haces aquí? Nadie te ha dado el permiso de entrar maldito bastar-ugh

Le agarra el rostro con fuerza- veo que aún sigues siendo inpertinente...quizás debamos usar otros métodos para que sea mas respetuosa con tus superiores exorcista -sonríe malicioso Levellier al ver el miedo en los ojos de Allen- pero será en otro momento...he venido a decirle que debe estar lista para recibir a nuestra comitiva su alteza -se mofa-

...-le mira sin entender-

La embajada del reino de los licantropos llegará dentro de poco para tratar ciertos temas de estado y como princesa debes atender como la próxima heredera al trono asi que limpiate y ponte presentable Link vendrá por ti -sale de ahí cerrando fuertemente la puerta-

Licantropos...-suspira cuando escucha un pequeño toque en la puerta- pase

Señorita Walker -entra un joven de cabellos de color trigo, con sus característicos dos puntos en la frente y llevando consigo una bandeja con comida-

Link no llames así -toma asiento-

Debo hacerlo princesa -le mira de soslayo- te traje algo para que comas, supuse que el general te privaria la comida -coloca la bandeja en la mesa- y después de que te arregles cambiare parte de tus vendajes que se han vuelto a manchar -suspira-

Gracias...creo que eres el único en quién puedo confiar de aquí Link -sonrie levemente-

Seré un cuervo, y estaré bajo las ordenes del general pero lo que te hacen no esta bien mas siendo quien eres...sera mejor que coma alteza

De nuevo con lo de usted...veo que no puedo cambiar la rigidez que tienes con las reglas -ríe ante el leve sonrojo de Link-

Comeré asi que no debes preocuparte mas o te harás viejo antes de tiempo -prueba lentamente la comida desgustando con felicidad los sabores- hacía mucho que no probaba algo tan bueno como esto~ -se sonroja-lo haz hecho tú? -le ve asentir- esta delicioso -sigue comiendo- _*gracias*_

* * *

Espero que esten listos -observa a Tyki y a Lavi-

Claro que lo estamos, ya sabes, Yuu nos mataría si no lo estuvieramos -se coloca la túnica dando a entender que es un Bookman-

Usagi...

Si Yuu? ugh...-se pone pálido ante la katana rozando su cuello-

Vuelve a llamarme así y te cortaré en pedazos con Mugen -le fulmina con un aura de asesino en serie alrededor suyo-

S-Si Kanda-sama -se esconde detrás de Tyki-

Ustedes dos será mejor que escondan sus rostros si no quieren que nos prohíban la entrada -les da la espalda-

Gracias por dejarnos escondernos en tú comitiva principe Kanda -le habla Nea-

No agradezcas nada Noa, solo no te entrometas en mi camino...

No le hagas caso debe estar preocupado por la Moyashi-chan como todos -se vuelve a esconder detrás de Tyki ante la mirada fulminante de Kanda-

Che...-sigue su camino-

Veo que te gusta el peligro shonēn -sonríe tras la máscara Tyki-

Ni que lo digas -mira hacia delante abriendo su único ojo con asombro- es ahí dónde nos dirigimos?

Si -se adelanta Nea mientras se coloca su máscara- "El Arca" el reino de los vampiros-


	15. Capítulo 14

**N.A: Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero les guste :)**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen le peternecen a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Está lista su majestad? -mira a Link-

Si general

Muy bien a penas salga debes llevarla a la entrada del salón principal, entendido?

Si general Levellier

Muy bien muy bien...cuento contigo Link -sonríe hiendose de ahí-

Ya puede salir princesa...el general se ha ido -ve abrirse las cortinas dándole paso a una pálida Allen vestida con un vestido de corte simple, color azul marino, con el cabello suelto cubriendo las heridas en la parte posterior de su cuello y unos largos guantes blancos de satin cubriendo los moretones en estos-

Gracias Link -sonríe levemente intentando componer una falsa sonrisa-

...será mejor que vayamos antes de que se enojen con usted -da marcha por el pasillo, seguido por una decaída Allen- la comitiva del otro reino ya debería estar esperando en el gran salón, estaré fuera de la sala con los demás guardias en caso de que cualquier cosa sucediera -le ve asentir y se detiene frente a las puertas del salón- avisen a los invitados que la princesa Allen se hará presente en este instantes -ve a los guardias asentir-

Suspira levemente nerviosa, mira a Link y entra en la estancia siendo observada por todos-

Es un gusto que nos haga compañía en esta junta tan importante princesa -ve al lider del concejo junto a Levellier mientras se le acercan con una sonrisa en el rostro ***cínicos*,** frente a ellos un grupo escoltado por guardias parecidos a los agentes de la unidad CROW...por un pequeño momento la estancia cambia como la gente escepto aquel chico- sería bueno que les presentase princesa Allen me doy el agrado de darle a conocer ***yo se quién es*** al próximo rey de los licantropos - siente un nudo formarse en su garganta mientras se encuentra con unos ojos cobaltos llenos de expectación y tensión en sus rasgos faciales al verla- el principe Kanda Yuu -respira levemente al ver que se le acerca _ ***Rei/Yuu***_

Es un gusto conocerla -toma su mano izquierda con delicadeza y la besa- princesa -por un instante sintió que su mundo volvía a tener color, la calidez de la mano de Kanda lograba derretir aquella espesa bruma de dolor y odio formada en su corazón durante los últimos tres meses con Levellier y su cuidado-

El gusto es mío principe -hace una pequeña inclinación sin quitar la mirada de la suya- veo que viene con un pequeña escolta

Es mejor viajar así, son menos los ataques y también es mas rápido -se separa de ella apretando su puño con la necesidad de abrazar su delicada figura que desde que se adentró en el salón sentía que se rompería en cualquier instante- como sabe vengo para formar una alianza que una mas a nuestros pueblos tanto de forma económica, política y social

Y es por eso que yo estoy aquí como Bookman -se sube un poco la capa Lavi, mostrando su sonrisa- un gusto conocerla su alteza - hace una reverencia besando la mano de Allen- es mi primera vez en su reino

El gusto es mío Bookman Lavi...ya veo espero que disfrute su tiempo en mi reino -sonríe sintiéndose mejor al verles-

Entonces sería mejor que comencemos con el tratado principe, joven Bookman si no les importa seguirme -Levellier hace un ademán para que le siguiesen-

 ** _Dos horas después..._**

Muy bien que así sea...si no les importa me gustaría que ambas majestades firmasen el tratado -dice Lavi sosteniendo una pluma con el pergamino en mano-

Antes de terminar tengo una condición mas para aceptar este tratado -mira a Levellier fruncir el ceño con leve disgusto- me quedaré un mes en el palacio con mi comitiva así podre comenzar afianzando los lazos con la gente de este reino como representante de mi gente-mira a Allen- así como la princesa esta invitada a pasar un mes en mi palacio para que conozca nuestra gente y su cultura

Será un placer principe Kanda, yo apoyo su condición -sonríe-

Prince-

Si es así firmad ambos -le da una leve mirada burlona a Levellier entregándole la pluma a Allen y luego a Kanda- el tratado ha sido aceptado por ambos bandos, y esta es la prueba, como uno de los Bookman apruebo la alianza entre vampiros y licantropos, felicidades sus majestades -hace una reverencia y camina a guardar el tratado formando un conjuro-

Muy bien daremos por terminada esta junta...si me disculpa principe traeré a alguien a que le muestre los aposentos tanto para usted y su comitiva como para el joven Bookman -se marcha haciendo una leve inclinación Levellier-

Si no les molesta volveré al concejo -ven marchar al encapuchado dejando solos a Allen y Kanda-

Yuu...

Princesa debe volver a sus aposentos -entra Link con el rostro estoico-

S-Si...-le da una última mirada a Kanda antes de abandonar la estancia-

Perdone pero son ordenes del general -susurra Link-

Lo supuse...no te preocupes volveré -camina con las manos temblorosas mientras aguanta las ganas de llorar descosoladamente-

* * *

Demonios! Ese maldito general, sabía que algo andaba mal -tira a Mugen sobre la cama-

Pudiste verle espadachín-kun? -entra Tyki con Lavi seguido de Nea-...y bien?

Aprieta los puños- che...es demasiado obvio que la he visto, hemos venido a formar un tratado idiota -se burla-

Eso es bueno -dice sarcástico- algo que quieras decirnos? -con una vena saltandole en la frente-

No es la misma moyashi...-le miran sin entender- está mas pálida, su mirada es temerosa, sus movimientos no son tan fluidos es como si-

Como si le hubiesen torturado por un buen tiempo -dice serio Nea- ha vuelto a pasar -se sienta con el rostro entre sus manos y con expresión abatida en ella-

Qué quieres decir? Esto había sucedido antes? -se levanta tenso Kanda-

No es algo que debas saber prin-

Habla antes que te rebane sin reparo alguno en tu vínculo con ella...qué es lo que sabes? -le dice mordaz con Mugen rozandole el cuello-

Fue hace mucho tiempo cuando Allen era más joven, Cross se había ido de la ciudad para estar con nosotros por una temporada, ya sabes temas de estado -suspira- mi hermano en ese entonces el rey me escribía cartas hablandome de lo bella que era Allen, lo fuerte que era y en lo mucho que se parecía a mí, más de una vez fui a visitarle ya que sentía que necesitaba compañía mi pequeña sobrina a fin de cuentas solo nos llevabamos unos años de diferencia -aprieta los puños- de un momento a otro Mana dejo de enviar cartas y eso me preocupo, por un instante pense que sería por estar ocupado con los temas de estado pero eso nunca le impidió escribirme -mira a Kanda- un día llego el mensajero real y de parte del nuevo tutor de Allen nos enteramos de la muerte de Mana a causa de un accidente que fue provocado por neófitos que querían comenzar una revolución

Y Cross? -mira a Tyki que observaba un punto exacto de la pared-

Él ya no estaba con nosotros, pero había ido a terminar ciertas misiones que le mandaba el rey, de eso habían pasado dos meses desde que vi a mi sobrina, la última vez fue en el funeral de Mana -levanta la mirada- así que me decidí por visitarla y saber como estaba -suspira- era la primera vez que me odie a mi mismo por no haberme quedado con ella en aquel lugar...sabes lo horrible que fue encontrarla postrada en una cama mientras el color de su cabello se había vuelto de color blanco, su piel que siempre se mantenia sana y llena de color se encontraba palida casi blanca, llena de moretones y heridas, desde pequeños cortes hasta piel desgarrada en su espalda como si...-traga salivia con dolor- como si la hubieran azotado

Dios...-Lavi susurra sin creerlo-

Lo peor era ver a Levellier con su mirada llena de posesión y que el mismo concejo que debía protegerla la dejasen bajo el cargo de ese hombre

Y por qué no interveniste? -su voz estaba llenade rabia-

Crees que no lo hice? Intente quedarme con su custodia, pero mi hermano el rey había decretado que ella se vería fuera de la custodia del concejo en el momento en que cumpliera la mayoría de edad -intenta calmarse- con el conde hicimos lo posible por romper esa estúpida regla pero no podíamos ellos simplemente tienen todo el poder después de la muerte del rey...-siente la ira inundar sus pensamientos de forma lenta- pero si logramos hacer algo

Qué?

Convertirla en exorcista y dejar que escapase a través de ese camino con Cross, fue difícil pero ella a fin de cuentas es una portadora de la inocencia, ellos tendrán poder sobre ella como princesa pero como exorcista ella puede mantenerse lejos de todo aquello o eso creímos hasta que Levellier se presento como director de la división CROW -mira sus manos- nunca pensé que volvería a llevarsela

Che...-se da la vuelta y mira a Mugen mientras sus pensamientos pasan rápidamente por su mente- esto no puede quedarse así

* * *

 **N.A: Gracias a todos los que estan leyendo esta historia y a OtakuGirl25 por su tierno mensaje al estilo Kanda xD**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen le peternecen a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Rei...Rei despierta

Hn? -mira a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido- tch...-vuelve a recostarse-

Rei

Escucha que se ríen y ve medio dormido frente a él a la moyashi- moya-

Shhh -sale de la habitación haciéndole gestos para que le acompañe-

...-levantándose toma su gabardina y le sigue, en el camino se da cuenta de que no es Allen si no la chica de sus sueños- Anabelle...-ella se da vuelta y le sonríe corriendo hacia el jardín- espera! -corre tras ella pasando por los rosales y la pileta adentrándose al bosque- hey!

Por aquí

La ve alejarse entre los árboles- che...- le sigue cada vez perdiéndose mas- dónde? -intenta buscarle pero ya no la ve y se detiene intentando escuchar algun sonido además de la brisa y el movimiento de las ramas-

Yuu...

Siente un escalofrío y su instinto se dispara guiandole por la oscuridad de la noche, sintiendo la necesidad de adentrarse cada vez más al bosque. Cierra por un instante los ojos y luego los abre observando el río- era este sonido...tch he salido para nada -se da la vuelta cuando un destello blanco le llama la atención logrando que se detenga, mirando a la distancia en búsqueda de aquello su corazón se acelera al encontrarlo. Lentamente se desplaza hacia allá, observa fascinado y a la vez angustiado aquel cuadro frente a él- Moyashi?

Ella que observaba las garras de su mano izquierda y su mano normal en la derecha levanta la mirada dejando ver su delicado rostro decorado por las lágrimas cargadas de dolor e inseguridad, su pequeña figura vestida solo por un camison blanco perla deja a la vista la mayor parte de su piel, sus pies descalzos y su inocencia activada la rodeaba como si intentara peotegerla de la frialdad de la noche o quizas de aquellos que la habitan- Y-Yuu?

Su voz quebrada, cansada y herida llega a lo mas profundo de él que solo logra mirar como su figura se ve tan frágil y etérea bajo la luz de la luna, no logra detenerse y la aprieta contra su pecho abrazandola como ha deseado hacerlo desde que la vio después de 3 meses- Allen...

...Yuu...Y-Yuu -llora devolviendo su abrazo apretando la ropa de el dejando fluir la amargura y el dolor de estos 3 meses sin él-

Veo que sigue siendo la moyashi llorona de siempre -intenta sonreír de lado pero no puede hacerlo mientras la escucha llorar- ...-cierra los ojos y espera a que ella de el primer paso-

No eres una ilusión...e-eres tú...realmente ere- nghhh -se ve callada por sus labios-

Soy yo...no lo pienses más solo déjame sentirte nuevamente -la vuelve a besar- baka moyashi -la alza de la piedra en la que esta sentada y la recuesta en el pasto sobre su gabardina observandola-

No te quedes mirando y continúa bakanda -le sonríe melancólica aun con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro-

Che...-le besa intentando hacerla sentir mejor- no tienes que decirlo -acaricia su rostro y observa aquellos orbes plateados que tanto anhelaba volver a ver, claro nunca lo admitiría su orgullo no lo permitiría-

Desactiva...-susurra haciendo desaparecer las garras y el manto blanco que la rodeaba, dejándola expuesta con el camisón de noche a Kanda- y-yo...-se sonroja siendo cociente de su posición y mira a Kanda asustandose con la mirada de odio en este- K-Kanda?

...-aprieta los puños aguantando la necesidad de ir y matar a alguien en concreto. Dolía ...dolía ver los vendajes y los moretones por la mayor parte de su frágil figura, sus ojos arden levemente ante la impotencia de ver manchas negras tanto recientes como antiguas en esa piel tan pálida y suave- demonios...-había notado también la falta de peso al alzarla de la roca, aparto por un instante la vista hasta que escucho que le llamaba, fijo su mirada en aquella que le veía con miedo y preocupación, se reflejo en aquellos orbes observando el odio en suyos - no debí demorar tanto...perdóname -susurro lo último mas como un consuelo para si mismo-

No es tú culpa...no lo es -le abraza acariciando su cabello y soltando en el proceso la amarra que lo sujeta-

Baka...-vuelve a besarla pero esta vez con más pasión, con necesidad e incluso agresividad, intentando sentir que estaba ahí para ella, que era real y que ella era real también. Sus manos descienden acariciando cada centímetro de sus piernas disfrutando de la suavidad de estas, sintiendo como poco a poco la necesidad aumenta y la sangre va hacia cierta zona de su anatomía-

Ngh...-ella intenta seguir el ritmo del beso-

Ahora sube las manos lentamente alzando la prenda de vestir de Allen hasta sacarla y lanzarla lejos de ellos- pero que moyashi más indecente tenemos aquí -sonríe de lado viendo como se sonroja ella ante la lujuria en aquella oscura mirada - miren que no llevar nada debajo

N-No es lo que ahhhh Ngh -gime sintiendo la boca de él sobre sus pechos- mmm...-sus manos acaricia su cabello antes de bajar e intentar sacar la polera que aún lleva puesta Kanda-

Tsk...-se separa de ella y se saca la ropa quedando completamente desnudo y exitado ante ella- siente -toma la mano de ella colocandola sobre su corazón- es real

Allen le observa y llora sintiendo los latidos de su corazón-...-se alza y le besa con necesidad y con amor- dejame sentirte...-susurra-

Kanda ve el brillo en su mirada y lentamente se adentra en su interior dejando salir un suspiro de placer al mismo tiempo que Allen- caliente...-susurra mientra se mueve lentamente disfrutando de la sensación que recorre cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. El viento se lleva los suspiros de placer que salen de ambos amantes mientras estos se abrazan aumentando la velocidad de cada embiste, el disfrutando de escucharla gemir y ella de sentir la calidez de su piel contra la suya, cada pensamiento fue borrandose de sus mentes dejándolos solo con las sensaciones mientras se fundían en el color de la mirada del otro, una mirada cargada de sentimientos, culpa, felicidad, desesperación y amor, un amor de dos amantes expuestos bajo la bella luz de la luna, en un lugar donde nadie podía atraparlos en aquel momento, su momento, entre el placer corriendo por sus venas, el calor escapando por cada poro de su piel, el amor mudo que escapaba por sus miradas y los suaves gemidos aplacados por los necesitados besos de ambos terminando en un bello reencuentro

Yuu...Yuu -susurra aferrándose a el-

Ngh...-junta sus manos y pega su frente a la de ella sintiéndose cerca de la cima- Allen...

Dios Yuu~! ahhhh...-le muerde remarcando su dominio en él al igual que él en ella-

Ahhh...-cae sobre ella jadeante- no te soltare...-susurra antes de abrazarla y dejarla encima suyo-

Crown Clown -susurra mientras la inocencia los cubre a ambos- no lo hagas...-le responde- no me sueltes- se queda dormida en su pecho-

Kanda le observa dormir y mira la luna pensativo antes de caer dormido como su acompañante-

* * *

Yuu dónde estabas? -le mira a fuera de su habitación Lavi-

Le mira amenazante- no es de tu maldita incumbencia usagi -cierra la puerta fuertemente logrando que Lavi se exalte-

Lavi vuelve a la cama -le abraza un adormilado Tyki-

Tyki! -se sonroja al sentir sus brazos rodear su cintura como nada, suspira sintiendose cansado de repente y se da vuelta dándole un beso antes de entrar a su propio cuarto seguido del sonriente Noa-

* * *

Minutos antes con Nea...

Así que es eso lo que tratan de hacer...-mira al pelirrojo- estas seguro de esto Marian?

No me trates como si no supiera lo que hago Nea, esto se está poniendo cada vez más peligroso para ella -da una calada y expulsa lentamente el humo-

No podremos contar con el conde en esta ocasión sabes eso cierto? -mira por la ventana-

Creí que tu abuelo apoyaría cada cosa que hicieras? -le mira levemente sorprendido-

Sí bueno...creo que le he hecho enfadar de algún modo -ríe nervioso-

No me sorprende -suspira y apaga el cigarro en el cenicero- será mejor que me vaya antes de que logren notar mi presencia -abre la ventana y salta -

Tsk siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención -niega y mira la marca de pentágono en su mano muy parecida a la de Allen-

 _Estas seguro que es la única manera? -mira a Cross-_

 _Sí quieres que vuelva en si...esta es la única manera -sujeta a Allen y empieza a recitar-_

 _Suspira y viendo como se forma un círculo bajo sus pies coloca su mano sobre el lado izquierdo de Allen sintiendo como lentamente su piel arde y los gritos de Allen se van deteniendo- esta...listo -aleja su mano viendo la cicatriz roja trazarse por el rostro de su sobrina y luego ve el pentágono en su mano-_

 _Ahora su poder estará sellado -suspira enciendo un cigarro-_

 _Espero que así sea..._

Mira hacia la luna y cierra la ventana devolviéndose al interior del cuarto sin notar la figura de Allen siendo cargada por Kanda.

* * *

 **N.A: Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, y gravías por tu constantes reviews OtakuGirl25.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen le peternecen a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

 **Capitulo 16:**

 _Su grácil figura se desvanecía entre la fina luz del día, el viento despeinaba su cabello mientras la observaba estiró su mano al momento que todo a su alrededor cambiaba, su vista se hacía cada vez más borrosa y ya no sentía ni paz ni la calidez de aquel sol de madrugada, pero si veía su silueta desvanecerse mientras el viento acariciaba su rostro, su mirada se enfocó en ella - A...Ana- abrió los ojos con desesperación mientras veía la mano atravesandola - Anabelle! - logró llamarle y vio en aquel entonces que pasaba mientras ella le miraba con una sonrisa - no...-se arrastró viendo a Hakai desaparecer y a Anabelle caer a los pies del trono formando un pequeño charco con su sangre- ugh...debo l-lle...gar -a penas sentía su cuerpo y los párpados le pesaban-_

 _R-Rei -le escucho susurrar y tomo su mano- t-te amo..._

 _Y yo...a t-ti -le regale mi última sonrisa y la oscuridad lo invadió todo._

Qué fue eso? -mire mis manos buscando alguna respuesta coherente-...Ren...-me levante encaminandome al espejo de cuerpo entero, observe mi reflejo mi cabello suelto de un momento a otro estaba atado en mi típica cola alta y una sonrisa posaba en mis labios-

 _Ren venga que no tenemos tiempo_ \- vi una silueta detrás de mí, me di la vuelta pero no había nada, volví a observar el espejo ya sin ver nada- che...

* * *

Mmm...-me estire esperando sentir su cuerpo junto al mío pero solo sentí las sabanas cubriendome- _*sabanas?*_...-negué rememorando lo sucedido, me sentía sofocada con todo lo que estaba pasando, recordaba que había saltado del balcón evitando la vigilancia de Link, con todo esto de la visita podía escaparme con mayor facilidad, así que corrí hacia el único lugar seguro en ese castillo...el bosque. Recuerdo el momento en que mi inocencia se activo ante mis pensamiento, el dolor de sentirme débil y atrapada, el anhelo de tenerle conmigo y luego entre todo ese dolor escuche...su voz...pronunciando mi nombre.

Abrí mis ojos dándome cuenta que me había traído a mi habitación después de aquello, observe la suave tonalidad de las paredes que me recordaron a un suave amanecer, los gruesos cortinajes de un azul marino se me asemejaron al color de su cabello y a sus ojos aquellos que me miraban con pasión, con amor, sonreí mientras le imaginaba a mi lado- Yuu...-suspire deseándole de nuevo-

No cree que es hora de levantarse su majestad? -me exalte cubriendo mi desnudez-

Salga de mi habitación no tiene derecho a entrar sin haberse presentado primero -le fulmine con la mirada-

No creía que usted apreciaba de esas formalidades -sonríe fijando su mirada en la poca piel expuesta de Allen-

Eres un cerdo repugnan-ugh...-intente alejarlo mientras su mano apretaba mi cuello impidiendome respirar-

Veo que no importa que haga no aprendes tu lugar -sus manos sujetaron las mías alzandolas sobre mi cabeza y luego sujetándolas con una mano bajo la otra- quizás debería divertirme y demostrarte lo cerdo que puedo ser -baja su mano y roza su pecho

Saca tus ma-ahh

Silencio! -el golpe en su rostro la había pillado de sorpresa al igual que la mano que agarraba su pecho apretandolo causándole dolor, el miedo fluía por su cuerpo mientras se movía para sacarlo de encima

General - Levellier salio de encima y se encaminó a la puerta dando paso a Link-

Oportuno como siempre Link -mira a Allen- le veo después su majestad -se va-

Princesa? -se acerca un poco Link- esta bien?

...si -se oculta antes de que Link le vea- solo...quiero estar sola

vendré a dejarle el desayuno -sale de ahí-

Yuu...-se abraza a si misma buscando refugio después de lo sucedido-

Busca a una persona de confianza y llevaremos a cabo la siguiente parte del plan -le mira con una sonrisa- es momento de tener todo en nuestro poder

Sí fuese posible desearía ser quien llevase aquel papel pero entiendo las posiciones del juego -mira a los ancianos- pues que así sea daré la noticia en la fiesta de esta noche

Fiesta?

Si princesa, los altos mandos tienen todo preparado para esta noche, se celebrará la alianza de nuestras raza con los licantropos -le cuenta mientras peina su blanco cabello- por lo que está noche deberá estar presente y elegante

Pensar que soy prisionera de mi propio castillo, hacen lo que quieren a pesar de que soy yo la que gobernará todo esto algún día -su mirada triste se reflejo en el espejo mientras el joven de gran parecido a Kanda le miraba con la misma sonrisa-...-cerró los ojos sin decir palabra alguna escuchando atentamente el cepillo que pasaba por las hebras de su cabello-

Prince- quiero decir Allen...no dejes que te afecte, se lo que digo algo se está tramando y este momento s en donde tienes que ser más fuerte -sigue peinandola-

Link...es primera vez que me tratas de tu por iniciativa propia -sonrie-

P-Perdoneme su majestad yo-

Shhh...esta bien fui yo fui quien te pidió que me trataras asi -vuelve a mirar el espejo- entonces tengo permitido estar encerrada hasta que sea la hora del baile

Sí eso desea -deja a un lado el cepillo-

Sí

Entonces me retiro -sigueonriee da vuelta viéndose detenido por la mano de Allen-

Gracias Link -le suelta y vuelve a mirar el espejo esperando en que se aleje de ahí-

De nada...-cierra la puerta y suspira apoyándose en ella- _*si solo me viera diferente*_

* * *

Mi pálida piel se reflejaba en aquel bello espejo de cuerpo entero, la tela cubría mi agraciada figura, el oscuro azul resaltaba mi pálida tez las pequeñas flores plateadas adornaban mi cabello en un ajustado moño alto, el zafiro que colgaba en mi cuello con forma de lágrima recordaba mi promesa a él, la cicatriz cubierta por el maquillaje era mi maldición, las mangas largas mi deformidad la a penas visible banda en mi cuello cubría su reclamo y las lágrimas mi dolor.

* * *

 _ **Horas antes...**_

No te alarmes soy yo -observe su figura detrás del biombo, con su cabello suelto se encaminaba a mi con una pequeña sonrisa- he logrado escabuirme sin que me viesen entrar...necesitaba verte -sentí mis mejillas arder y senti a la vez las mariposa en mi estómago admirando el pequeño sonrojo en el-

Yo...yo también necesitaba...verte -acaricie su mano aun oculta tras el biombo- Yuu

Allen...-se adentro admirando mi semidesnuda figura y me apretó contra el en un gran abrazo- sea lo que sea que suceda estaré contigo -mi corazón aceleró sus latidos ante sus palabras-

Siempre...-acaricie caricia sus labios con los míos mientras sus dedos rozaban la piel de mi cuello, una sensación fría llamo mi atención y le vi alejarse, en lugar de sus dedos sentí el frio de la cadena que sostenía la pequeña figura de un zafiro en forma de lágrima- este es mi regalo para ti mi princesa -se acerca- y mi marca mi muestra ante ti -sus labios se posaron en mi cuello y gemi ante la placentera y dolorosa sensación de sus colmillos hundirse en mi piel marcandola nuevamente, le correspondiente mordiéndose y dejando mi marca en él- solo mía

Tuya y de nadie más -susurro en su oído saboreando su sangre y la mía en un ansioso y angustiado beso-

No...lo olvides -su beso en mi frente fue tan dulce y tan triste a la vez

* * *

Tome aire antes de decender por la larga escalera de mármol cubierta por la fina alfombra de terciopelo negro, escuché el espamo de la gente ante mi presencia, el valz se detuvo a la vez que el tiempo se hizo más lento a los pies de ella se encontraba Levellier esperando tomar mi mano, cosa que evite dársela, camine entre gente sin rostro propio, riqueza, poder, avaricia, busque su figura, su silueta que me brindaba paz, aquella figura que me hacía sentir protejida en aquel vasto salón de baile.

Es bello saber que nuestra querida princesa se encuentra bien después de todo -me detuve ante la frialdad de aquellas palabras- no sería nada bueno que su nueva estadía en el castillo le causará malestar o no hermano?

Tienes toda la razón, seria una pena más si organizamos esta fiesta para celebrar el nuevo acuerdo que pacto nuestra dama aquí presente -aguante la respiración para dar la vuelta y sonreirles-

Pues debería agradecerles por su generosidad mis señores del concejo -hace una pequeña reverencia- ahora si me lo permiten en este momento estoy ocupada buscando a mi escolta

No se preocupe su majestad su escolta en este momento esta ocupado platicando con nuestro querido general así que si no le molesta me gustaría, nos gustaría que nos acompañase a dar las gracias a los invitados -estiran sus manos hacia ella-

Sí... -suspira tomando sus manos sin poder escapar de aquella situación cuando-

Aquí se encontraba su alteza- aparece de la nada Kanda vistiendo un elegante traje negro completo- si no les importa señores me gustaría tener este baile con la princesa

Cómo desee -se alejan-

Veo que están reticentes de dejarte conmigo aun después de firmar una alianza entre nuestras especies

Sí bueno más bien pienso que están controlandome sobre todas las cosas -mira la mano de Kanda tomándola sintiendo calidez al instante, la seguridad que tanto buscaba estaba brindandosela con su contacto- por un momento creí que no te vería -susurra-

No te hubiese dejado sola, no después de todo este tiempo lejos -sonríe levemente para ella- ven vamos a bailar -la arrastra al centro del salón escuchando el comienzo de una lenta melodia- te ves hermosa -le susurra mientras sujeta su cintura y con la otra mano alza la de ella-

G-Gracias -se sonroja ante su cercanía, su corazón late rápidamente mientras se endulza en el aroma de él- ...- se deja llevar por la suavidad del valz, dejándola olvidarse de aquel esplendoroso salón, de la gente que los rodeaba y solo fijar sus sentidos en él en su pareja, su rey, su todo- te amo...-le susurra al oído sintiendo el escalofrío en el cuerpo ajeno-

No lo digas solo haces que quiera besarte más -susurra acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza- yo también Allen

Sonríe siguiendo el baile- me gustaría que el tiempo se detuviese -le murmura antes de que la canción acabe- gracias por el baile alteza -hace una reverencia-

Sí no le importa me gustaría que fuese mi acompañante esta noche -le acaricia la mano coqueto-

Yuu-

Antes de seguir con el siguiente baile queremos agradecerles a todos los que estan aquí presentes por esta noche celebrando la nueva alianza entre nuestras especies -me separe de Yuu al escuchar la voz de los hombres del concejo- sobre todo darle las gracias a nuestra princesa por el privilegio de ser la intermediaria de esta alianza -todos aplauden ante la mencion de la princesa- siguiendo con las buenas noticias hemos deseado informarles de el gran acontecimiento que se avecina

Algo no está bien -susurra Allen poniéndose pálida más al verla sonrisa en los labios de Levellier-

Queremos invitarlos a todos al casamiento de nuestra querida princesa Allen Walker con nuestro nuevo general Link -los aplausos no hicieron falta y todos vitoreaban las buenas nuevas- podéis seguir con la celebración -la música volvió a tocar

No...-Allen sintió como todo se desvanecía a su alrededor, como las palabras se seguían pronunciando en su cabeza... ella?! casándose con Link? no no no NOOOO-...-comenzó a marearse y todos los sucesos de los últimos tres meses se vinieron encima, colapsando en los brazos de Kanda-

Allen!

* * *

Allen?

D-Dondé...?

Estas en tu habitación el baile se cancelo después de que te desmayaste, Kanda estaba preocupado así que te trajo hasta acá y estuvo un momento prohibiéndole el paso a todos incluso a tu ahora prometido

Nea...-sintió todo su cuerpo temblar- yo...yo...-mira los ojos de su tío y baja la mirada en cerrándose en si misma- necesito descansar por favor podrías

Tranquila le avisare a los demás que has despertado -asiente viéndole irse-

No dejare que pase -apretó las sabanas decidida a acabar con todo mientras escuchaba que se abría nuevamente la puerta-

Así que ya despertó su alteza, veo que la noticia fue mucho para usted -temble de rabia ante la risa de Levellier- no tiene de que preocuparse nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo para que sea la más bella de las bodas -dijo sarcástico-

No crea que se saldra con la suya general aquí la que realmente manda soy yo no usted un soldado más-le sonrió con satisfacción pudiendo notar el cambio en la expresion del general-

Sabia que debía tratarte más fuerte -se acerco- debí ser yo quien se casará contigo y demostrarte de una vez quien manda aquí, no eres más que una pieza más para llegar al poder niñata -intento agarrarme pero lo golpie-

No olvides quien soy Levellier ante todo soy la princesa y yo subiré al reino, y yo escojo quien será rey no tu ni un concejo de viejos de mierda con aires de superioridad

En eso se equivoca jovencita -me gire y mire a los encapuchados en la entrada- hasta que no cumpla la mayoría de edad usted sigue bajo nuestras ordenes y si no las cumple su libertad será confiscada de forma permanente, si nosotros decimos que ladre usted ladra, si nosotros queremos que se case usted se casa, hasta entonces usted se casará con el joven Link y no hay excusas que valgan para detenerlo...no querrá que su lindo lobo se vea en una guerra por incumplir nuestro mandato o si?

Entre en pánico ellos lo sabían, sabían lo mio con Yuu, sentía el picor de las lágrimas mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba los puños- me casaré con Link -dije sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía ante esas palabras-

Bien ahora que está todo resuelto usted puede volver si lo desea a la orden mientras se prepara todo para la boda -salen de ahi-

Vete... VETE DE AQUÍ! -grite a Levellier y este se fue sin decir palabra alguna pero logre ver su sonrisa- AHHHHHHH! -lance el florero contra la puerta sintiendo todo derrumbarse en mi interior- Yuu...Yuu -llore, simplemente llore no soportaba la idea de ser de alguien que no fuera él.

Las horas pasaron, no me di cuenta cuando la noche había cubierto con su oscuro manto el cielo ni como mi propia habitación yacía a oscuras siendo iluminada levemente por la luz de luna que se colaba de los grandes visillos-

Allen...- no me di vuelta si lo hacía sabría que todo en lo que había pensado despareceria- no lo permitiré -le escuche mientras se acercaba a mi- no dejare que otro te tenga yo-

No -le corte estremeciendome ante la frialdad de mi voz- esto se acabo Kanda...he...he aceptado casarme con Link

Cómo?! -escuche sus pasos cada vez más cerca- eso no puede ser moyashi nosotros-

Qué no entiendes? no hay ningún **NOSOTROS** , vete Kanda y por favor dejame, olvidame -me doy la vuelta y le miró con frialdad- yo...no quiero tener nada que ver con un perro como tú -aparte la mirada de la suya que se llenaba de dolor-

Perdón por tener que hacerla soportar mi inmunda presencia su alteza me retiro -escuche el balcón cerrarse y lloré porque sabia que lo había perdído-

* * *

 **N.A: Buen aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ante todo darles las gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, gracias a los que me siguen y le han dado favorito a Bloody light *hace una reverencia* bueno de a poco nos vamos acercando a los conflictos así que espero que les guste :)**

 **OtakuGirl25: muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo logre resolver un poco tu duda :D**

 **Mikaru Hatsune: muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te emocione como los otros ;)**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Catse~**


End file.
